


Accidentally falling

by Vincent_van_Eifert



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers, The Devil Ending (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_van_Eifert/pseuds/Vincent_van_Eifert
Summary: V has just woken up, waist deep in a landfill, shot in the head but miraculously still alive. Only to be greeted with a familiar sight. Takemura Goro is coming for his hide.This story contains the main quest line, with a twist.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Male V, Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V, Sandayu Oda & Male OC, Sandayu Oda/Male OC
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. Wakey wakey

It stinks..

The smell of garbage, age old rust, stagnant water that has mixed with heavens know what..  
Something heavy is pushing him, ever so slowly deeper. The putrid air seeps into his lungs as V finally gasps for breath. His vision flickers as he tries to wake his brain. 

“uugh, fuuck”

His head is getting squished under something moist. Garbage juice dripping down his face. Finally, his vision seems to stabilize enough for him to see. Slowly pushing away what seems to be an old flat screen tv, allowing that moist bag of indescribable contents to roll off his head. Sunlight meeting his eyes causing his optics to briefly error out.

“really? they just dumped my ass in a fucking landfill?” he thought annoyed. 

Strength returning to his limbs, he manages to push off the heavy tv off his body, causing a minor avalanche of small trash to cascade over him. A sticky styrofoam cup of old coffee sticks firmly to the top of his head. 

“i got to get out of here..” he mumbles as he begins to crawl up and over heaps and hills of garbage. Reaching the muddy road, his brain struggling to stay awake, two silhouettes emerge from behind what once must have been a van. He recognizes the large body, hunched over, shuffling behind someone else.

His optics failing him as the scared face of Dexter DeShawn enters his line of sight.  
He is getting dragged across the ground before getting propped up against something.

“ugh.. heavier than he looks”

His optics flicking back online. Dexter speaking to.. oh no... That’s Takemura! Saburo Arasaka’s personal bodyguard! 

“Now, listen, dawg. I have done exactly what you asked, so le’ss you an’ me figure this-“

Dexter didn’t even get to finish before Takemura had sent a bullet into his brain. The heavy thud next to V made him wake up more. This is it. Takemura has come to revenge Arasaka. V’s eyes turning towards the old japanese man. Lost for words.

“Arasaka-sama, I’ve found your father’s killer.”  
“It’s him, I have no doubt”

V staring up to those glowing orange eyes, indicating that Takemura was currently speaking on the holo with Yorinobu.

“yes.. i expect to be there in an hour.”

His conscious failing him. He is ready to die. He had lost Jackie in the heist. He should have died with him. So why not now, by the hands of a bodyguard revenging his masters death.

Death however did not come. His optics flickering back to life again. Looking towards the driver seat of a Shion. Takemura seating himself down looking down at him. 

“You smell like shit” he mentions with a disgusted grimace on his face.

V wishing his throat would work as he would have snapped back with something on the lines of landfills not being fields of roses. But welcomes instead the unconsciousness as his vision blacks out.

—————

Wind whips his hair, it feels nice.. the smell of garbage long gone, the roaring of traffic, the sound of gunshots.. wait.. gunshots?!

“You hear me? I need your help!”

V opens his eyes, optics barely working, Takemura hunched over apparently hurt. Takemura handing over an airhypo. Shit has definitely hit the fan. V shoves the airhypo to his chest and the rush of adrenaline and oxygen flooding his body. Yeeting the used hypo to the side, he meets the glowing red eyes of Arasaka exterminators on motorcycles. Did they realize that he was still alive? As no one leaves Arasaka alive, especially when one worked with intel. But why was Takemura hurt?

“Sons of bitches!” Takemura mutters next to him as another exterminator drives past, firing several shots at the windshield. Takemura speeding up and running the guy over, causing the bike to flip over the hood and take the windshield with it. Were they after him or Takemura? Confusion increasing as Takemura hands over his gun to him.

Finally getting the point, he aims and shoots at the nearest exterminator hoping any bullet would hit their target.

One biker gone, as it bursts into flames and flips over the car, the second too close for comfort. But Takemura being an absolute beast in driving, pushes the exterminator with his car, sliding, swerving, driving backwards. Damn guy is still alive. More shots fired and the bike bursts to flames, exploding a nearby car.

Fucker still alive jumps over and lands behind the seats. Mantis blades at the ready.

“Hold on!” Takemura yells as he swerves the car back and forth trying to shake the intruder off. The exterminator side flipping over them and landing on the hood. V had never seen them this persistent in trying to off someone. 

“Die already!” Takemura slams on the brakes, causing the intruder to slip down. V unloading shot after shot into him.

“Traitor!” the exterminator growls as he plunges his mantis blade forward, almost slicing V’s ear off. 

“Burn in Hell!” Takemura yells as he speeds up towards a billboard.

—————

The cracklings of fire, smell of burning electronics and metal hangs in the air, his body being dragged out of the car. 

“Don’t you dare faint again.”

Takemura’s voice is ragged, he is obviously in a lot of pain.  
“Keep your eyes open.”

V tries hard to keep his optics from failing, barely seeing through the static. The exterminator pinned between pole and car, but alive, blood oozing from his mouth. One last try.. V raising his borrowed gun and fires. It hits the target.

Takemura grabs hold of the gun, looking at V. He looks.. defeated.

“We could both use medical attention. Do you know of a ripperdoc whom you can trust?”

Takemura.. Takemura fucking Goro, asking him, V, for a ripperdoc he can trust? Either he actually died, or shit went sideways at Arasaka. Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard is kneeling there, putting trust in V.. who is practically half dead, to find a ripperdoc. 

“Did pretty well back there.. with the driving” V coughs out, blood dripping out.

A faint smirk could be seen on Takemura’s face before it quickly disappeared in a groan.

“We must get to a ripperdoc.. Quickly!”

V stares at Takemura, slowly registering that bit by bit, the cyberware on him were getting shut off. Takemura had been sent the same fate as V. Rudely ripped out from the Arasaka network. Why, he didn’t know. But Takemura was getting vulnerable and won’t be having access to his cyberware shortly. He was relying on V.

“Viktor... will fix us up.” V barely got out as the airhypo’s effects were disappearing by the minute.

“We have to get there somehow.. Call someone. Anyone!”

That confirmed it. Takemura was really being cut off from Arasaka. He wouldn’t have otherwise let a dying hunted man, accused of murdering the emperor, to call whomever he pleased.

V decided to call Delamain. 

“Greetings. My scanner indicates that you are outside the service area” Came the robotic voice of Delamain. 

“Just.. come.. pick me up.. Need to get to Misty’s Esoterica...front of Vik’s”

“Of course. A vehicle is en route. It should arrive in less than twenty minutes”

Funny.. how comforting it felt to hear the A.I assure that he would be picked up even when outside of the service area. He would be fine, help was on the way. Relaxing, he allowed himself to fall back into unconsciousness, faintly hearing Takemura yelling at him. He would deal with him later. He wanted to sleep.


	2. Dear friend

V's consciousness flicking back and forth between awake and not. Seeing parts of getting carried out of Delamain, Takemura collapsing, Vik rushing, calling for Misty, laying on a table... Getting his head cut open, laying in a bed.. Takemura getting fixed up...

V has no idea how long he lays there. Takemura visits often, keeping a close eye on his progress.

"How is he?"

Takemura sounds concerned. V struggles to stay awake to hear more, but heard that he is taking longer to recover. Weird pictures of entering a stage, singing, fighting... Arasaka tower getting blown to bits.. Hatred filling his mind. Dying...again..  
Takemura's face flicking back into his vision as he leans over V to check up on him. He looks a lot better. He seems to have noticed V looking at him as their eyes meet. A quick flicker of surprise on his face as he backs away again, giving a friendly tap on V's shoulder. 

———

"V? You in there?"

Vik's voice sounds from the distance as static and error noises beep in V's ears. His optics finally deciding to start working as his vision begins to clear. His head feels like it's full of concrete. 

"How ya feelin'?"

V wants to hurl, but he has nothing to push out so he slowly sits up, holding his head as a massive headache threatens to split his neurons to bits. Leaning back down again.  
"Dunno, Vik... ears ringing and i'm seeing shit"

"These.. hallucinations. Describe them to me."

And V goes in to describe all about Johnny and his band, the blowing up of Arasaka tower, the engram.

"They killed me. It felt too real...even for a lucid dream"

Vik sighs as he sits down on a stool next to the bed.  
"You weren't dreaming, V. Those were memories. There's a personality construct on that shard. Dreams you had were from his past"

"Hold on.. are you saying there is a terrorist roaming around in my head?!"  
V sits up straight, shock on his face.

"That's right.. Johnny Silverhand"

No.. no, this can't be happening. His head was full of weird shit already. He didn't need another one to share the space. 

"He had his crown moment fifty years ago.. But that's not what's important right now."  
Vik looks down, crestfallen. 

"Then...what is?" V asks, almost scared for the answer.

"you..uh, don't got a lot of time left, kid" His voice falters. "The biochip... It's basically a bomb, fuse lit already. You don't have much time left. Much...life.. A few weeks, tops." He looks away trying to control his emotions. "Silverhand's construct is overwriting your consciousness- gradually taking over your body until one day you'll just be...gone" 

"But you are the best, Vik. You'll fix me! Right?" Panic rising inside V.

The defeated look on Vik's face breaks V's heart. 

"I wish I could, kid.. But this is beyond what I know."

"Vik.. you have always come through to me.. If there is nothing you can do to help me, then what the hell do I do? Tell me, please! Vik?" V pleads. He is going to die and there is nothing he can do about it.

"I wish I knew, kid"

Vik stands up and walks away, calling for Misty.

Misty shortly returns.  
“You are asking too much of an old timer like Vik. C’mon V, let’s get you home”

————

V wakes up early, head still full of concrete, ears beeping, but with an additional pounding headache as a familiar figure is leaning against the wall next to the bed, hitting their head against the wall. Johnny Silverhand. Visible, though slightly staticky, in his apartment. Complaining about needing a smoke.

“How the hell did you get in here?!”

“How the fuck would I know? The fuck kind of joy toy are you s’posed to be?” 

Insulted by a figment of his imagination. Great. Anger again surfacing as he grabs for the pills. 

“Fucking ghost off!”

V turns away and starts walking off towards the door, when an invisible force sends him flying across the floor, pills scattering everywhere. Johnny standing above him, fist raised. 

“Who you work for? Start talkin!" He points at V, who in turn mirrors his movements.

"Fuck..." Realization kicking in. "Fucking chip... rip the damn thing out myself!" He reaches towards his neck making V mimic the same moves.

"Wait! NO!"

Error messages flying across his mind. That annoying beeping still in his ears as Johnny is forcing his face to slam against the window, fighting for control.  
"See you never, asshole!" he groans out as he pushes away from the window and dives for the pills on the floor. Grabbing one and swallowing.

Johnny disappears, relief washing over V as he lays there on the floor, face hurting, ears still ringing. "ugh, what the hell is beeping so damn bad?" he mutters aloud as a message pops up into his optics.  
Voicemail is full.

"Who the hell?" 

Sitting up and allowing the voicemails to play. His friend Vincent's face pops up, yelling profanities, worried sick, asking over and over again where he is. Last voicemail just being three words in a defeated kind of voice. "Just...answer...please"

V had known Vincent since they both had worked for Arasaka intel. Vincent was exceptionally handsome. Half japanese, half american. Always dressed in fine suits, black hair neatly put up in a topknot. He had opted to have his optics to resemble his natural eyes, which were borderline black. V had ended up on the streets, while Vincent climbed higher. They both shared the same name, which resulted in V choosing to go by just V. Only a selected few knew his real name. V knew however that his dear friend was anything but a loyal desk worker pushing papers. That guy could sneak into whatever building he wished without anyone noticing. It must have been weeks since the failed heist. Vincent had tried to persuade V to let him do the heist, but V didn't want him to risk messing with the company he worked for, possibly costing his job. It was comforting to know that he wasn't forgotten by his friend. 

Holo beginning to ring again. This time however, it is Takemura.

"Takemura here. We must meet. Come to Tom's Diner."

Blunt. 

"Why would I do that? I haven't even come to my senses yet."

The sigh of Takemura could be heard, indicating a slight annoyance. 

"Because I am the one who saved your life. If you intend to live, you must reenter the ring. The bell has already tolled. Tom's Diner. I am waiting."

And before he could yak back, Takemura had disconnected. Frustration building up. How can the guy still be so.. pushy. He can wait though. V had someone more important to connect with first. And he flicked through his contacts before coming to Vincent's name and sent a call.

It didn't even ring twice before a voice answers.

"It's been 3 weeks! What in the hell?! The office has been a total mess. They say you offed the emperor! Along with his bodyguard no less! How in the hell did you manage that? I thought he was loyal!"

The words flooding through the holo at such speed that V had to struggle to catch all of it. Some words in japanese which failed to get translated due to the speed. But V getting the point across from context alone.

"whoa whoa, slow down. I didn't off the emperor, and neither did Takemura. Is that what they tell everyone? That's ridiculous! I didn't hate the guy. His own son strangled him."

Vincent calming down as he sits down on a bed. 

"Wow, that's messed up. So why didn't you call? or answer my calls? For three fecking weeks!" he sighs and starts rummaging through the drawers. Tossing fancy clothing around like he was made of eddies. Vincent clearly trusting V completely when he told about Yorinobu being a kinkiller.

"Choom... I got shot by my fixer.. probably in attempt to wipe away any tracks.. Btw, where are you? That doesn't look like your house? Did you move? or...don't tell me.."

Stopping mid rummage, Vincent looks at a fancy shirt.

"No idea. Some rich person.. must be a woman. Or a guy, I don't judge." he grins as he shows a pair of lacey underwear up to the holo. 

V facepalms. His friend was at it again. Sneaking in to some random building to rummage through stuff. He never took anything of value. Just liked to poke around to see how far he could go without getting caught. Kind of creepy, but he had insatiable curiosity. If he ever took something, it was to blackmail with it to get intel. But he always returned what he took. V sees Vincent freeze as he listens towards the doors. Faint voices could be heard behind it. Definitely a woman, but a mans voice as well.

Vincent grins as he slinks up on some furniture and up to the ceiling through a vent. Still staying on the holo with V.

"You curious who it could be?" he whispers, peeking out enough to show the room through the slits of the already closed vent. How did he do that? Close a vent so quietly.

"Get out of there safely, Vince.. I don't care who owns the place. Just.. stay safe okay?" V says and disconnects. He couldn't believe how his friend managed to stay unnoticed. Someone must have seen him.. but then again, he still worked at Arasaka. He would have been booted out quicker than him if he was caught in some rich, most likely Arasaka clients, house.

It was time to meet Takemura.

V gets dressed in his best, not really thinking why, but he felt like he wanted to make up for the terrible first impression he had given Takemura as they had met at the landfill. He quickly combs through his hair with his fingers as he sets his course towards the Diner.


	3. Vincent messing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While V was getting ready for his impromptu diner date, Vincent is still in the vent of whoever’s house.

As the holo disconnect, Vincent is still crammed inside the vent, peeking out through the slim holes, trying to see who has entered the premises. Whoever they are, they are speaking in japanese. Making them most likely Arasaka people as the interior and the clothing is way too fancy to belong to Tyger Claws. Footsteps coming closer. The voices getting clearer.

“I shall do a sweep before you enter the room, Hanako-sama. There seems to be items out of place.”

oh shit. He had fucked up royally now. This house WAS Arasaka owned, and not just any Arasaka.. but the daughter of Saburo, Hanako Arasaka! He had to get out of here. Fast.

The door to the bedroom opens. Shit. He had not put the lingerie away. The lacy pair of underwear that he had shown V lay on top of the dresser. Please, Hanako, be occasionally messy.. Vincent begs in silence as the unknown man walks in, apparently on high alert as the steps heard are slow and cautious. Fuck. He knows someone has been in there. Vincent risks a peek through the slits again to try and see who it is. Shoulder length hair on one side, shaved on the other.. light eyes staring towards the vent. Now glowing red as they scan for bodies. 

Shit, shit, shit! Vincent’s optics flashing up a warning of unauthorized scanning. His cyberware should block it, but he wasn’t 100% sure.. This guy looked dangerous. Vincent looking around for any kind of escape, noticing one of the windows being ajar. 

As if knowing what he was thinking, the man backs up towards it, eyes still fixed on the vent, as he reaches behind him and pushes the window closed.

Vincent felt like a cornered pray.

“Hanako-sama. Go back to the AV. Stay there. We have an intruder.”

Hearing the retreating people behind the door, he was now alone. Cornered by this living danger. 

“What are you doing in the vent, Vincent?”

His heart that had been hammering in his throat, skips at least three beats. He was found out. His cyber security completely crushed. Whoever he is, he is way too dangerous and high ranked to mess with. But he wasn’t moving towards the vent. He knew exactly what options were left. Vincent was cornered and all he could do was to quietly surrender, as he was unarmed. The guy probably knowing that through his scan.

But he hadn’t accounted for one thing. How nimble Vincent could be in tight spaces. Quickly sliding backwards towards the middle of the house, away from the bedroom, he slips out of another vent, landing hard on a piano, causing quite the ruckus. Scrambling up and running for whatever exit this house had open.

Only seconds delayed, the man rushes out of the bedroom, mantis blades out. 

There! Open door! Straight out to the awaiting AV, surrounded by gods know how many Arasaka guards. That had to be better than staying in the same room as that looming danger getting closer behind him. Vincent quickhacks the light outside, causing it to burst in a smatter of light. The only distraction he could afford, as he bolts out the door, surprisingly quiet but incredibly fast.

He was not being pursued, but that didn’t matter anymore. He had been seen!

————

At Tom’s Diner, things are a bit less exciting. 

V stopping just before entering, to look at Takemura. Sitting there, in a white shirt and black dress pants. Arasaka cyberware sticking out like a sore thumb on his neck. He looks so..out of place.

V inhales and walks towards the table.

“Sit.” Takemura orders him. 

V sits down. Intrigued by what high end coffee that cup contains, as Takemura takes a sip.

“You do not look so bad”

V chokes on his saliva. Excuse me what?

“Then, in the car, I doubted you would survive.” he continues unfazed.

Oh, right. Of course that what he meant. V instantly dismissing the thought that Takemura would have had any other intentions with that sentence. What else would it been? He couldn’t deny it. He found Takemura.. fascinating. Like an expensive painting in a museum. Something you can look at, but not touch. And besides, he would never think of V as nothing else but a simple thief. Right?

“Why did you help me, anyway?” V asks slightly preoccupied staring at the cyberware that has replaced Takemura’s throat. How far down did those go?

“I needed you to live. That hasn’t changed. Anyway, to begin. You must tell me where to find Evelyn Parker.”

Who? He looked how the cybernetics moved when Takemura talked.

“She and Yorinobu had.. intimate relations... She knows how to get to him.”

V just nods in reply. How did they connect all those wires?

“Hey.. are you even listening?”

“Huh? Yeah? Something something, Yorinobu getting intimate.” 

Takemura sighs. He had to be joking. Not only a thief, but a moron as well.

“Do you know where the Parker woman is?”

“Wha? No, i need to talk to her too. She promised to help me with the biochip.”

“I would not count on that. She is likely gone, very far away.”

Did he just answer his own question? V smirks and leans forward, grabbing his own chin in mock contemplation.

“You just answered your own question. Evelyn Parker is long gone.”

Takemura looks like he was just caught lying.

“Why do you believe she could help you remove the chip? Does a corporation help her?”

V shrugs. Evelyn was an enigma for sure. She had loads of intel about the chip. But she might have just snooped that out from her lover. They did get intimate after all.

“Well, sorry I couldn’t be of any help. Don’t have any time to lose, so..” V says standing up.

Takemura standing up too, pushing V back on the seat.  
“V, wait. I need you.”

V plants his ass down on the seat, staring at him. If he keeps saying things like that, one could mistake it for subtle flirting.

“Yorinobu Arasaka must answer for this crime of patricide.”

Aaand he is back with the droning on. V sighs.

“Pff. Lookin’ for justice? In Night City?”

Takemura sits up straight, looking right at V.

“I seek revenge. Much more feasible here. I have allies prepared to bring Yorinobu to his knees. The only thing I need is proof.”

V catching on what was expected of him.

“Oh hell no! I am not going to march in to that building again, spewing about Yorinobu offing his father! That’s suicide!”

Takemura was taken aback. He had a point. Things would have to be taken through specific people.

“I have nothing better now. Also, I know no one here, and I am a fugitive. I am hunted.”

V felt for the guy. He knew what it felt like, being kicked out on the streets after living the corpo life. It wasn’t easy. And it got harder to adjust the higher your rank had been.

“We will get a hearing before reasonable people, in a neutral location.. procedures will be used to establish the truth.”

“Forget it.” V looks away. He was not going to risk getting hooked to a lie detector. Who knows what else they would ask him.

“In that case, another option. You are dying. You do not know how to save yourself.”

Takemura leans forward.  
“A chip. The Relic is the culprit. Technology made by Arasaka, technology they alone know. This corporation can save you as easily as it can make you disappear. It is merely about getting the right people on your side. Politics.”

“Ugh, like Hellman? I mean, he invented the damn thing. He should know how to remove it too.”

“You know of this name? But your information is false. Hellman is a pawn. I was thinking of someone much more powerful. Besides, Anders Hellman escaped Arasaka, betrayed it.”

Their bickering comes to a halt as the tv above the counter begins its jingle, indicating news. Hanako Arasaka is getting interviewed. Tom, the owner, who is behind the counter, turns the tv off while cursing about ‘saka scums. This caused Takemura to yell at him.

“Hey! I was listening to that!”

Tom glares at him and curses out, “Shut up. Nobody ’cept you wants to watch that shit about that corpo cunt.”

This clearly was a sore spot on Takemura, as he standa up.

“What did you say?!”

V waving his hand.

“Sit your ass down, Takemura. Let it go.”

Takemura stops his threatening stance and sits back down. Looking ashamed.

“The last thing we wanna do is draw attention. What power do you think you have down here?” V scolds him.

Takemura looks down at the table. Like a puppy who’s been bad.

“I am sorry.. a stupid reflex.”

V melts. How can he stay angry at him when he looks like that? 

“Anyway, thanks for the offer. I’ll think about it, get back to you.”

“I need.. time.. to plan, organize. You stand to gain much if you help me. I can stay here no longer.. If you find Hellman, notify me. Him and I have.. unfinished business.”

Takemura stands up and walks out of the diner, leaving V to sit alone. Not for long though, as Johnny fucking Silverhand pops up and lounges down where Takemura had sat, feet on the table.

“Zapper dumples and filth. In some ways, Night City never changes. Arasaka’s still a despotic machine and the world’s on a collision course with chaos.”

V gets angry. This fucking guy is back again, spewing shite.

“You got some nerve. First you try to kill me, now you acting like we’re pals? Like nothing happened?”

“You know you don’t have to speak out loud to talk to me?” Johnny says calmly as he looks around at the people. Some looking at V with disgust.

“What do you want?” V thinks aloud in his head.

“Well, I’ve processed some shit, changed my mind. Don’t want you dead anymore.”

“Fuck you..”

“Hey, wasn’t easy for me either. You woke up in a landfill, and I woke up in your head. Wrestling with your thoughts and memories. Think we’re even. I have taken a step back, thought about it. And i believe we can help each other.”

V getting pissed off now. Standing up.

“You are the ghost of Christmas past, asshole. Ain’t gonna trust shit when it comes to you.”

And he walks out. Only to be greeted with a text from Vincent. Great, hope he has some good news.

“I fucked up..” Was all it said.


	4. I got my eyes on you

"Oh fuck.."

V tries to call him, but no one answers. He sends a text, "Are you safe?". It stays unread.

"Fuck!" 

He knew this would happen eventually, but he wasn't prepared for it to be so soon. And now of all times when shit was already hitting every fan in a ten mile radius.

He hopes his friend was just hiding. That he was okay. Now he had to track down Hellman. 

———

Vincent was hiding by some cliffs. Just waiting for the inevitable disconnect from the Arasaka network. He had broken into the one building that he should have left alone. Curse his curiosity!

But hours pass.. His optics still showing that he was connected with Arasaka. Were those bastards just waiting for him to stroll back to work so they can nab him at the door? Hell no. He would lay low. Any second now the news of his break in would reach the management and his ass would be hunted down.

The silence breaking from his optics flashing an incoming call. He ignores it. Shortly after, a text notification beeps, he ignores that too. He had to think of how to get them to forget that it was him in that vent. But for that, he would have to get close to that danger of a man, and that was out of the question. He would rather go harass Yorinobu. He stands up and looks over towards Night City. He had to go back one way or another. For now, he could bunker up somewhere, as for sure his own house would be watched. Still connected with Arasaka.. They sure were taking their sweet time.

Maybe he could join V and do gigs for fixers... It should be fine now, as he was sure to get kicked out of Arasaka. V would let him join in on the adventures, and they would be back as work buddies. He missed V. He scrolls through his contacts to send a message to him. Mid flicking through, an unknown number sends a text. "I know who you are." - Unknown number.

Oh fuck! Realization hitting him in the face like a brick wall. He could be tracked! As long as he was connected to the network, he was as visible as if he was a walking neon sign. No wonder the guy could bypass his security in that house. High ranked Arasaka were able to bypass security of any rank that was lower. All he had to do was scan and be greeted with his full information like an open book. He had to disconnect himself.. somehow... on his own. He had to get to a ripperdoc, without anyone on the Arasaka knowing. Sneaking worked only so far.. It wouldn't help if he was a flashing fucking target. He had to get back to Night City. He could hide in a crowd, at least from the regular guards. Exterminators would guaranteed make things difficult. He didn't like the feeling of being hunted. He was used to be the hunter, not the pray. He hoped that the danger of a man had more important matters to attend to than hunting his ass down. Considering that he was with Hanako-sama, he was most likely a personal bodyguard of sorts. So for now, he was probably only hunted by the regular gonks who were easily fooled or bribed.  
He could have a way out. He just needed a ripperdoc who would let him manually disconnect him from Arasaka. That in itself was a danger to whoever helped him with that, as they would put themselves at risk for helping a traitor. Not many would step up for that task. But one might.. Vik. V had been helped by him when he was on his ass, hunted by Arasaka. He could help him. And he could also get in touch with V at the same time.

He sets off towards Night City. Hoping he wouldn't get intercepted on his way there.

The journey to Vik's goes surprisingly well. Not a single Arasaka guard anywhere, though Vincent looks around, paranoid out of his mind that any well dressed person could be someone from Arasaka. Eventually he reaches the metal bar gate that leads towards Vik's cellar clinic. But as soon as he touches the gate, a text message flashes in front of him. 

"Don't even think about it" - Unknown number

Well shit. This was on a whole 'nother level of torture. Constantly monitored, not knowing who was a disguised Arasaka and if he would get nabbed turning around a corner. This absolutely sucked. Alright, if this is how they wanted to play, then so be it! Vincent flicks through his contacts until he reaches for his boss. Time to talk to them face to face.

On the third ring, they answered.

"Where the fuck are you? Your team is waiting! They have been on a standstill for fucking hours! Get your ass back in your office and get back to work! We don't pay you to go on a fucking sightseeing trip around town!"

Hold up.. What? Vincent stood there.. mouth hanging open. Did.. did they not know? But how?

"You there? Did you bug out? Hold on.."

Vincent's optics flashing with a diagnostic message running its program. 

"No, no.. I'm fine. I just.. uh... Is it that bad over there? Why didn't anyone call me when work began to pile up. There was no work to be done when I left.. I figured I could hunt for intel while waiting."  
Vincent blocks the diagnostic program midway. His boss sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose, clearly being stressed.

"Your bloody holo was denying calls. What the fuck were you doing?! Watching some bad BD porn? Now get your ass back to work! You have ten minutes before I demote your ass!"

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way. I'll have my doc run a scan on my holo. Must have glitched out after my last task."

This was getting really weird. Did they not know, or did they just pretend to lure him back to work for easy capture? Not knowing was driving him insane. Maybe texting back to that number might do something? He flicks through his contacts again until he reaches the Unknown number. But before he sends a text, he changes the name to -asshole-.

"What do you want?" - sent to -asshole-

No answer, but read.

'FINE! Be a creep!" Vincent barks out loud, causing a random bum nearby to scream and run off. He sets off towards Arasaka tower, knowing that he was being watched. He had to get that target off his back, somehow. How? He didn't know, but it was pissing him off.

\-----

On the other side of the City, V was busy helping Panam get her cargo and car back as a pre-requirement to getting help catching Hellman. They had just finished off Nash for his backstabbing betrayal. He was still anxious for not having received a single message from his friend. Even Johnny kept popping out, mocking that his "Saka buddy was probably turned to minced meat and sold as high end food in a corpo store by now", which really didn't help V at all. He jumped in to the passenger seat of Panam's precious Thorton and slammed the door shut, looking agitated to hell.

"hey V.. Is everything alright? You look.. like shit. You worried about Rogue?"

V looks up at Panam.

"Wha? No.. It's just.. ugh.. I haven't heard anything from my friend.. He might be in some deep shit and he is ignoring me. I'm just scared something bad might have happened to him. He is like family to me. But knowing him, he is probably fine and just trying to keep me away from possible danger. He.. work for some big people.." V answers apprehensively, not wanting to spill that his friend is technically part of Arasaka. 

"I get how you are feeling, V. Let's get a drink after I dump this cargo for 6th street. You seriously look like you need a bottle or two. My treat as a thanks for helping me out."

The deal with 6th street goes flawlessly, Panam treats V a couple of beers and they both go for a sleep, for at midnight, they had to start getting plans ready to somehow down a Kang Tao AV. V was tormented by nightmares during the night. Unpleasant images of Vincent getting minced by Arasaka, Johnny taking over his body and going out on a second suicide run at Arasaka tower, killing his friend in the process. He wakes up just before midnight, drenched in sweat. He had to somehow find information that his friend was alright. He gets up, washes his face quick and sets off outside to meet Panam at the garage outside.

"Hey, Panam. Did you have any epiphanies on how to get to that AV?"

Panam slides out from under her car.

"Yeh, I got a plan. You sleep alright? Sounded like you had nightmares. You were screaming a few times."

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's alright though. I understand. Mitch and Scorpion were the same too after the war. Lasted for months. Ready to hear my plan?" She stands up and walks towards the workbench by the wall and starts explaining about taking down the AV via EMP. It sounded like a solid plan. V knew quite a bit about the technical stuff. As he liked to tinker with shit. So this was going to be right down his alley.

It was time to go blast that AV off the sky. 

\-----

Vincent's time at the Arasaka tower had been... strange, to say the least. Not a single person there knew about him getting caught inside the house of Hanako-sama. It was unnerving. As if shit could hit the fan any second. One call from that fucking guy and his life would be over. He absolutely hated the feeling. He couldn't concentrate at all. Getting paranoid, tensing up every time someone knocked on his office door. He was being toyed with. He knew that. That fucker had him by the balls. He worked with blackmailing people for intel.. This time, he was the one being blackmailed, without knowing what the blackmailer wanted. He risked going back home after sitting in his office a few hours past his shift. He thought that since no one at his work knew anything, he might be safe at home. 

He had a penthouse up on one of the megatowers. So only way in would be either from the roof via AV, which would be loud enough to notify him of arrival, or via the elevator.

At home, he cautiously walked around, scanning everything, double scanning just to be sure things were as they should. He even ran diagnostics for his security system multiple times. He even added extra security towards the elevator. Everything came back normal. It was haunting. Knowing that he was constantly watched. He didn't dare text or call V, as he knew V was in deep shit already with Arasaka. If he contacted V via holo, that bastard from Arasaka would immediately know where V was, and would make him an easy target. And since V was in contact with Takemura, he too would be in danger then. As much as it hurt him to ignore his best friend, he knew it was for the best. Maybe he could somehow get a message out to V. There had to be a way. 

He flicks through his texts again, stopping at -asshole-. Still no answer. 

"Seriously, you have me by my fucking balls. What do you want? You want me to crawl back on my fucking knees? Coz you can shove that thought deep where the sun don't shine!" -sent to -asshole-

The text immediately turns to read. That bastard! Vincent groans and yanks out a clean shirt and a new pair of dress pants from his wardrobe. A shower might calm him down. At least he was only monitored through location only.  
A rather cold shower later, Vincent is pacing around his house trying to find a solution to his problem. It was getting close to dawn. He wasn't able to sleep at all even with the heap of security added towards the elevator. A moment later he walks out on the balcony, watching the sun rise, slowly illuminating the City below. A notification flashing on his optics. A new text message had arrived. 

"Couldn't sleep?" -asshole-

"Fuck you!" -sent to -asshole-

He needed a drink.


	5. Surrender

V had just found Hellman hiding in a gas station. The unconscious body lay on the floor after being smacked by him.

“Seem to recall you were gonna tell Takemura when you got Hellman.” Johnny said while leaning against a desk, lighting a cigarette.

“Alright, alright I’m calling him..” V snaps back and walks towards the desk next to Johnny to call Takemura.

“Remember you got Hellman, that’s one helluva card to have. Try winning something with it.” 

“Takemura saved my life, Johnny.. I’m not gonna use him like that.”

“Because it was in his fucking interest to do so! He’s no friend of yours!”

V tries to ignore Johnny’s tantrum. The grudge towards all of Arasaka was Johnny’s, not his. Takemura answers the call.

“V?”

“Good news. I’ve got Hellman.”

“Alive? What did he say?”

“Yes alive. Not so talkative at the moment. Taking him to Sunset Motel.”

“I will come to you. Keep him there until i arrive.”

“Got it. See you there.”

He hangs up and picks Hellman up on his shoulder and carries him outside where the Aldecaldos have arrived.

A message shows up in his optics. It was from Vincent.

————

Vincent is back to pacing around his penthouse. Annoyed to bits. He looked through his contacts to find V. 

“Sorry for ignoring you. I am being watched. But it looks like they are just messing with me. Work doesn’t know.. Not sure if this message will be tracked, so be on the lookout just in case. And protect ‘you know who’ too.” - sent to V

“Good to know you are safe at least. Don’t worry about me. It wouldn’t be the first time I have to handle Arasaka. Who is watching you if no one from work knows anything?” - V

“Someone higher in rank.. Don’t worry, I’ll deal with him.. somehow.. when I find him. No one fucks with me!” - sent to V

He walks over to a small table by his couch and picks up a bottle of Bolshevik Vodka. Uncaps it and drinks straight from the bottle. Just to be interrupted by a text. Vincent opens it thinking its a reply from V, but chokes on his drink.

“Are you so sure about that?” from -asshole-

Vincent having a massive coughing fit accidentally sends a call to the number.

“That eager?” A voice answers.

“Fu-ck.. You!” Vincent croaks between coughs. “What.. the fuck.. you want.. from me!?”

All that could be heard was a quick “heh” before the call disconnect. Vincent throws his bottle across the room where it shatters against a wall. 

“I.. will.. find.. you... FUCKER!” He gasps while trying not to cough out a lung. After he manages to compose himself, he walks out. Arasaka didn't like to wait for its workers.

————

V finishes interrogating Hellman as Takemura enters the motel room. 

“Takemura? What the hell is he doing here?!” Hellman splutters out.

“Takemura has a few questions of his own for you. Play nice and he might even save your ass. I’m almost done. The blueprints.” V waits with his hand outstretched towards Hellman. He turns his head to look at Takemura. “What you gonna do with him?”

“I have not decided yet.” Takemura shrugs.

“Are you serious?” V lets out a playful sigh.

“You know me. I can be.. impulsive.” Takemura shrugs and gives V a sly smirk. "I will remember this, V."

V stumbles outside as the biochip wreaks havoc in his brain, causing him to puke over the railings. Johnny clearly had something on his mind as he was insisting on wanting V to hear him out. So V, barely able to walk, hobbles to the nearest bench and sits down.

"What do you want, Johnny?" V sighs, and lets Johnny go into a tirade of all that is wrong with Arasaka.

\----

After another exhausting day of dealing with intel, still with that looming thought of getting kicked out any second, Vincent walks out of Arasaka tower. He hadn't had any messages from a certain asshole at all during his work. But then again, he didn't get any messages from V either. He figured he was okay, as he worked in the intel section, he would have heard something if V was being targeted. He did hear the occasional talk about Takemura, but they had no leads. Clearly Saburo Arasaka's former bodyguard knew how to stay hidden. He needed a drink to calm his nerves. Feeling paranoid all day combined with no sleep was starting to wear him out. So he sets off towards Hometown Deli which happens to be right underneath Militech HQ opposite of Arasaka Tower. 

At the Deli he buys himself some nigiri and a bottle of sake, walks out and sits by one of the tables by the railings, looking down at the park below before uncapping the bottle. Contemplating for a while whether to pour the drink into a cup or abandon etiquettes and go straight for the bottle. He decided on the latter and tips it to his mouth. Again to be interrupted by a text notification. He annoyingly slams the bottle down on the table and opens the message.

"Aren't you being a little savage with that bottle? Remember who you work for and who's reputation you uphold with your manners." from -asshole-

Vincent yells in anger as he holds his hands over his eyes. This was going too far. Location was one thing, reading his texts was understandably annoying, but looking through his optics was way out of line. He decides to call the number. It connects immediately.

"What do you want..?" Vincent asks defeated. "Clearly you want something from me.. You hold enough intel of me to ruin my life, and since you haven't said anything to my boss, you want something from me that I will not be able to deny doing without risking everything I have.. So what is it?"

"What were you doing in that vent?" 

"That's all you want to know? Nothing really.. I am just hellishly curious. I wanted to figure out who lived in that house.. I know now that it was a massive mistake." Vincent sighs and grabs his sake bottle. "And to hell with etiquette.." he snaps and downs the sake.

There was a short silence on the other end as if the guy was evaluating if what Vincent had just said was true or not. 

"There is a saying... Curiosity killed the cat. I suppose you know this, right?"

Vincent plops his face against the table.  
"Well, shit. Yes, you are fucking right. My cursed curiosity fucked me. You happy now? Can you please leave me alone now?" He mumbles against the marble tabletop.

"No." And the call disconnects.

Vincent groans loudly against the table. He was going to get back at that guy, even if it cost him everything. This would require careful planning. First he needed to find out who that fucker was.

\----

The next day, V is back in Night City, dealing with various gigs for various people. He had started to come to common grounds with Johnny too. Johnny's hate towards Arasaka wasn't just a personal grudge. He had seen what the corporations did to people. So in a way, Johnny was for the people, just had a messed up way of handlingn things, and V respected that. But he also knew that his best friend was part of the corpo world that Johnny wanted to destroy. So he was torn. Leaning against the railings, lookin down at the slums of Kabuki. Those people didn't have any other choice in life, besides working for the gangs in town. Arasaka turned a blind eye towards these people.

A text notification wakes him from his thoughts.

From unknown number with a picture attached:  
"At night, from the den located after the fifth bamboo in the hamlet, the fox goes out to hunt. He quenches his thirst at the watering hole. While waiting for your arrival, he takes shelter in the shade of the cherry blossoms. The fox is cautious. It shall emerge when it is sure the water was not poisoned."

"Who the fuck is this? What's with the creepy shit?" V writes back, wondering if someone sent their stuff to the wrong number.

"Amateur merc.. This is Takemura. I am using a burner via a secure connection, but I figured it would be best to use the secret code I created. I suspected it might have been beyond your abilities.. Meet me at the docks on Channel St, Japantown. Come at night. If nobody has followed you, I will show myself. I trust this was understood? Not too complicated?"

V smiles wickedly. He felt this was too easy to ignore. And he sends his reply.  
"You gonna "show" yourself or what? This part of the code? ;)"

It takes a short moment before a reply comes back.  
"There is a saying in your country.. One moment, it will come to me..  
Ah, now I remember!  
GO FUCK YOURSELF."

V snickers at Takemura's reply. He didn’t know why, but he just felt like teasing the old guy. V couldn’t help but smile. He sets off towards the docks.

About an hour after, a new text arrives from Takemura.

"V, I allowed my temper to flare and for that I apologize. Even I can get carried away at times. I hope you didn't take it to heart.."

V smiles and gets an idea. he sends a reply back.

"Em... can a friend of mine join us? He could be really useful. And he also believes me."

"I would advise against it, but if this friend is trustworthy and could be useful to us, then I guess.. okay. Could you send his information to me?"

"Sure!"

V sends Takemura Vincent's deets. 

\----

Vincent never went back home. Instead he had decided to spend the night at the Deli, drinking, and walking around in the park next to it. He had a day off and insisted on spending it doing absolutely nothing of importance. Determined to make his blackmailer bored. Taking a nap in the park too as he was beyond tired. As the day turns to evening his optics notify of an incoming call from a new number. He answers.

"Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Takemura. I got your number from V. He wishes for you to join us for a meeting with a friend of mine. I believe you have skills that might come in handy?"

Vincent sits silent for a while. V had trusted Takemura with his information, even when knowing that he was monitored and watched by someone from Arasaka. Had he completely lost it?

"erm.. Depends. It is risky to speak to me.. But if V needs me with him, of course I will join. Is this friend of yours trustworthy? I am being hunted, as are you."

"Yes, and don't worry. I am using a secure connection to call you. Docks on Channel St, Japantown, at night. V will meet you there." And the call disconnects.

Vincent sighs. Well, if Takemura trusts him and V trusts Takemura, he might as well join this meeting. There was still a few hours before it could be considered night. So he stands up and starts walking towards Japantown. A long walk could do him good. And also make it as boring as possible for his blackmailer to watch his moves. He hopes that this friend of Takemura can be trusted. It would be bad if it was someone from Arasaka that might recognize him.


	6. The Meeting

Vincent meets V at the docks a few hours later. It was starting to get dark. V ran to his friend to pull him into a life squeezing hug. 

"Damn, Vince! Are you okay? Did you find out who's been watching you?"

Vincent clears his throat. And wiggles out of the hug before his spine snapped in half.

"Don't worry about it.. Whoever he is, seems to just toy with me. Messing up my routine. I'll track his ass down one way or another. That fucker will pay for how he has destroyed the past few days for me. What about you? You alright? Where's Takemura?"

V shrugs. "Eh, I'm okay. Takemura will show up when he feels that it is safe to do so. I swear he has security measures ingrained into his DNA. I'm just wondering about that friend of his. He refuses to give me spec on him."

“Didn’t seem too careful when he called me. Did you tell him about me being watched by some high ranker from Arasaka?”

V shrugs. “Yeah, but he just said that it should be fine, as he knew some high ranked people too that could keep people from sniffing around.”

If Takemura was apprehensive in giving information about his friend, there was a high possibility that it was someone from Arasaka. But he trusted V, so he lets his worries slide, for now. They lean against the barriers, chatting away about everything that they had missed, catching up on each others lives. A while later, Takemura walks up to them both. 

"Good to see you, V. And you must be Vincent." Takemura nods towards Vincent.

Vincent, used to the Arasaka manners, bows in greeting, causing Takemura to bow in response. 

"You must be Takemura. I am honored to finally meet you in person." 

“The feeling is mutual.”

V just sighs. He never really understood all the bowing, the honor this and honor that.  
"Good to see you too, Goro. You.. look like shit. What happened?"

"You see a man robbed of his implants, money, dignity.. Look closely." Takemura answers as he leans against the barrier, looking at the dirty river below.

Vincent felt for the guy. He still had his connection to Arasaka network, though currently wishing he wasn’t, but Takemura had been forcefully stripped clean. This was what waited him if he wasn't careful.

"So, this friend of yours. Willing to finally give me the spec on him?" V asks.

Vincent perks up as he too was curious of who this special friend was.

"He is Hanako-sama's bodyguard."

Vincent's face goes pale. That better not mean who he thinks he means.

"Hanako Arasaka's? Saburo's daughter?" V asks shocked. Completely forgetting Vincent who has frozen next to him.

"Yes. And if he believes you, we will meet with her next." Takemura answers with nonchalance as if meeting Hanako-sama’s personal bodyguard was no big deal.

"Just hope he doesn't blindly follow Arasaka protocol and sell our asses to the IA. I do not particularly fancy having to deal with Arasaka elite squads and air supports trying to grab us for interrogation." V snaps.

"I understand your concern, but if Oda had ulterior motives, he will need no elites, no air support, no one but himself. Trust me, I have seen him work."

This conversation was sending chills down Vincent's spine.. He began to not want to meet this friend of Takemura. Even with both V and Takemura’s trust for this being safe.

"That supposed to be reassuring?" V asks.

Takemura shrugs again.  
"If it helps you stay calm, you can gaze at the sky."

While V was calming down, Vincent was beginning to panic. From what Takemura had described.. This friend was close to Hanako-sama and really dangerous. He wanted to run away from there. Preferably before this "friend" arrived. But before he could even move, the sound of a car gets closer.

"By car, huh? A good sign. He is usually camouflaged." Takemura turns to face the road as a black car pulls in and comes to a stop in front of them.

Vincent tries to hide behind V as an all too familiar figure steps out of the car. Not good, not good at all! Vincent turns around and hopes he will be ignored. "Just don't move V, for the love of all that is holy, do not move." he prays in silence as the steps behind him gets closer. 

"Takemura-san" Oda bows to Takemura.

"Oda" Takemura bows in return.

"Is this him? Your thief?" He nods towards V. He doesn’t notice that someone was trying to become part of the scenery behind V.

"He is my witness, V" Takemura gestures towards V, sounding slightly insulted.

"I can speak for myself. y'know" V snaps and moves closer towards Oda, causing Vincent to become slightly visible behind V.

"So speak. I have been told you know things."

"Was there. Saw what happened. Yorinobu strangled the old guy." V starts, wanting to tell the whole incident.

Oda interrupts him however.  
"Silence. Not one word more. You will bring death to your door."

"But it is the truth. Hanako-sama must hear it." Takemura steps in, shielding V from possible advances from Oda.

"My one concern is to keep her safe in this city forgotten by the Gods." Oda snaps back.

"Is she in danger?" Takemura asks, pacing in front of V.

Vincent on the other hand was shrinking ever so slightly, trying to become as invisible as possible.

"Now? No. Yet during the parade to honor Arasaka-sama? Most certanly." Oda is starting to sound annoyed.

"I bring you this witness to his murder. And you dare to worry about a silly parade! Fool!" Takemura is beginning to sound angry. But that sentence caused Vincent to snort in suppressed snicker. 

Everyone goes quiet and looking behind V at the back of Vincent who has slapped a hand on his mouth. He turns his head slowly to look at Oda with guilt on his face.

"YOU!?" Oda points at Vincent.

V and Takemura look at each other, then at Vincent, lastly at Oda.

"You two.. have met?" Takemura asks cautiously.

Oda doesn’t answer, he is just staring at Vincent. He hadn't monitored Vincent's movements at all because he had been preoccupied by the meeting. Vincent slowly waves a sheepish hello, a guilty smile on his face. Vincent had planned on going to hunt this guy down, but now that he stood there face to face with the guy, he didn't know what to do. He was caught unprepared.

The silence was becoming awkward.

"Erm... So about Hanako hearing about the truth? You gonna help?" V interrupts the staring contest that was going on between Oda and Vincent.

"I will not help you." Oda turns to Takemura. "There's a price on your head. I do you a favor now by not cutting it off and taking it straight to Yorinobu-sama. What would you do now were you in my place?"

"I do no favors. I would deliver your head to Yorinobu-sama." Takemura definitely sounds angry now, and has a hint of danger in his voice.

"Consider yourself lucky then that I am not you." Oda stays calm even when facing Takemura's threatening posture.

"You cannot ignore this!" Takemura raises his voice.

Oda sighs and turns to walk back to his car. But he suddenly turns again, walks up to Vincent, grabs him by the collar and drags him towards the car where he shoves him in to the back seat. Vincent too stunned from the sudden advance to protest. Takemura and V staring at the car as it leaves. Finally Takemura turns towards V.

"Did you know that your friend knew Oda?"

V just shakes his head in silence. Even Johnny, who had appeared to want to complain, just stood there. Things had taken an unexpected turn. The one who was hunting his friend was Takemura's friend, and he had allowed those two to meet. And his friend had now been taken away. This was all his fault. Why had he asked him to join?

Takemura puts a hand on V’s shoulder in a reassuring grip.  
“I wouldn’t worry too much. If Oda had wanted him dead, he would not have taken him away. This gives your friend a chance to escape.”

V sighs. He trusted Takemura to be right. He just hopes his trust was well placed.

\----

Meanwhile in the car, Vincent has finally sat up straight. Looking at the back of Oda's head as he is driving towards City Center. He had to get out of this car somehow, or take revenge right now. He couldn't risk getting dragged into Arasaka and placed in front of Hanako-sama or Yorinobu-sama. He had to do something. To distract Oda somehow, stall him, anything! Impulse driving him, he pokes Oda on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" Oda snaps annoyed, but not taking his eyes off the road.

Okay, so that didn't do anything. Then how about this? Vincent grabs the back of Oda's hair and pulls. That had an effect, as Oda slams down on the brakes, making the car come to a screeching halt up on a sidewalk, hidden under an underpass. Still staring straight, but not moving, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. The cursed curiosity creeping back into Vincent's mind, he wanted to know more. He grips Oda's hair tighter, making the hairs get pulled by his grip. The effect was not what Vincent had anticipated, as Oda lets out what sounded like a mixture of a groan and a moan. He lets go of the hair and backs up. Oda on the other hand doesn't move, but he is trembling slightly. He turns slowly, looking at Vincent. Oh, he looked pissed! Dangerous, but also something else. He looked, hungry, starving.

"Get...out" He manages to growl out between clenched teeth. Apparently struggling to keep his composure.

But a wicked grin spreads across Vincent's face. Ooh, he had stumbled upon something interesting. It was time for revenge. He leans forward, looking Oda straight in his face as he slowly says: 

"No."


	7. Revenge is best served sweet

Oda was staring at Vincent. He knew this was out of revenge, but he had been wanting to do something, anything really, to get close. He had found himself quite attracted towards him, ever since he had peeked through Vincent’s optics.. as he had entered the shower. He knew he was in the wrong by watching him shower, but he just wasn’t able to stop. Now one of his weaknesses had exposed his desires and Vincent had seized the opportunity. Vincent moved closer, not taking his eyes off Oda's as that would hint at what he was going to do. Oda sat, unmoving, staring back in a silent fight for dominance. He didn't however see the hand that had positioned itself for a fresh grab. The grip firmly back on the back of Oda's hair, making his expression falter. Vincent tugs the hair. The stare between them breaks as Oda flinches and looks away as a blush creeps up his ears.

Vincent couldn’t deny it now that he was so close to him. Oda was a very attractive man. And seeing how he responded to him was intriguing. Oda clearly was intimidating while at work, but privately? Oh, how the tables had turned.

"Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?" Vincent smirks as confidence flushes into him. 

When Oda doesn't answer, he pulls the hair again, but harder. Oda lets out a small "nngh" as his head is forced back. Vincent moves even closer now, studying the pained, but oddly pleasured expression on Oda's face. Oda staring back at him, eyes betraying him as his pupils flick for half a second at Vincent's lips. Vincent responds by leaning forward, aiming to fulfill that wish, but stops right before their lips touch. Teasing him. Denying Oda's wish as Oda had denied him. He was determined to torture him, with pleasure. Arasaka bodyguards had definitely taken measures to be immune towards pain and other normal torture methods. But they were most likely deprived of pleasure. 

Still having a firm grip on Oda’s hair, his other hand sliding along the jaw. Studying his face, letting his thumb trace along the full lips.

The only reason why Oda didn’t move, was because he was still strapped down with his seatbelt and sitting in the drivers seat. Vincent found this mildly inconvenient as he wasn't able to reach for more, but it also kept Oda from being able to reach him, which was probably why he was still alive. A faint click came from below them and Vincent watched the seatbelt retract. The beast was unleashed. Oda fully turns and climbs through the middle panel, pushing Vincent back towards the backseat, straddling him. Mantis blades piercing the seat behind him on either side. Vincent couldn't afford to falter now. And as he was still gripping the back of Oda's hair, he made his move.

Pulling Oda towards him, locking lips and gripping the hair tighter, making Oda respond to the kiss with a moan. His other hand sliding down Oda's chest, down to his waist, pulling him even closer and give a quick nibble on Oda's bottom lip. Oda licks Vincent's bottom lip in return, as if asking for permission to deepen the kiss. He was steadily growing needy.

Vincent decides to deny him again as he pulls Oda's face away from his, breaking the kiss. Smiling wickedly, he forces Oda's head to tilt, exposing the Arasaka cyberware that covers all of the neck and the bottom of the jaw. Those areas were usually the most common weak spots. But one zone had been left alone. Vincent’s favorite. The ears. Pulling Oda's face closer again, he reaches for the ear.

“You are really enjoying this, aren’t you?” he whispered lewdly before letting his tongue slide up along the earlobe. Stopping at the top for a quick bite.

Oda arches towards him with a rather loud moan, tilting his head back from to the sudden rush of pleasure. His mantis blades retract as he clings around Vincent’s neck. His plans to deliver Vincent to Hanako-sama had long flown out the window. 

Vincent found the noises he was able to get out of Oda enticing. He wanted to hear more. He lets go of the hair, hand sliding down and grabbing around Oda’s waist with both hands now, pulling him flush against him. Surprised over the firm erection that he could feel against his stomach. Oda leans his face against Vincent’s shoulder, allowing full access to his ear. Getting the hint, Vincent licks it again, slowly, before giving the earlobe a gentle suck. Oda trembles over the overwhelming sensation. Vincent thoroughly enjoying teasing him, keeping him firmly on his lap, denying him release. He hears Oda mumble something against his shoulder. Vincent sucks the ear harder, making Oda moan loud. He loved how vocal Oda was and how he had seemingly surrendered completely, allowing Vincent to do whatever he pleased with him. He lets his teeth graze the earlobe between licks and sucks. 

“Please..” He moans, clinging on for dear life around Vincent’s neck.

“Please what?” Vincent asks with authority in his voice.

Oda whimpers.  
“Please.. Allow me release..”

“Then turn around” Vincent orders him. And Oda complies. Slowly turning so that he is straddling Vincent’s lap, facing away. He can now feel Vincent’s rock hard erection against his ass. He leans back against him letting his head rest on Vincent's shoulder. 

Vincent slides his hands along Oda’s thighs, teasing him even further by getting close to his cock, but not close enough to touch. Sliding his hands around it in a teasing manner, just out of reach. Oda holding on to the arms, trying to coax them to get closer. But Vincent still denying him the touch he so desperately wanted. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Vincent asks huskily. Oda slowly nods. Vincent slides his hands along the inner thighs, stopping again just out of reach. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Please.. touch me..” Oda whimpers in a raspy voice.

A rush of pleasure floods his body as Vincent slides his hand slowly but firmly along the entire length of Oda’s erection. His back arching in raw pleasure, letting out a growling moan. His waistband loosening as Vincent opens the belt buckle and the single button on his dress pants, slipping his hand down the pants, finally feeling Oda skin to skin. Wrapping his fingers around the length, almost sending Oda over the edge from that alone. He unzips the pants with his other hand, freeing Oda’s cock. With gentle movements, but a firm grip, he works along the length, rolling his thumb over the tip. Torturously slow, making every movement increasingly more sensitive. Vincent's other hand caressing Oda's chest and throat sensually, increasing the pleasure. 

He speeds up as he hears Oda’s breathing getting heavier and faster as he gets closer to climax. Vincent decides to send Oda to 12th heaven by sucking and biting down on his ear. The release is immediate as Oda spills over with a loud moan.

He lays there panting for a good minute or two while Vincent cleans him up to look presentable again. He climbs back into the drivers seat and grabbing hold of the steering wheel, staring forward. As much as he had enjoyed this, he couldn't let this come in his way of work. He had to go back to stand by Hanako-sama's side, protecting her. He wasn't allowed to have distractions that could be used against him. He looks down at his hands on the steering wheel. 

“No one will know about this.. Understood? This never happened.” Oda’s voice still sounding raspy.

“So I take it you will stop invading my chrome?”

Oda sighs and nods.

“You are free to leave.. ”

Vincent starts to get out, but stops halfway, turns and leans back to reach Oda's ear, licks it and whispers "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. You messed with me for three whole days. I ain't done yet." But before Oda could say anything, Vincent had already gotten out of the car and closed the door. Oda backs out of the sidewalk and drives off leaving Vincent standing there.  
As Vincent is watching the car disappear around a corner, he flicks up his contacts and changes -asshole- to Oda. This had turned from pure annoyance into something interesting. Now they both had some intel about each other that they could mess each others days with. He decides to call V to let him know he was still alive.

"Oh thank fuck you are alive!" V responds with relief.

"I'm fine, I dealt with Oda. He won't be bothering me again."

"What? You killed him?" V gasps. Takemura's concerned voice could be heard behind him.

"No no no, He's alive. Takemura can rest assured. I have my ways of getting out of situations." Vincent smiles. He may not have killed him, but his dignity was most likely quite bruised.

"He's alive." V tells Takemura before looking back at Vincent. "So what now? You need me to pick you up? I do remember you walking to the meeting."

Vincent laughs. "Nah, it's fine. You go spend some time with Takemura. I believe you guys are planning on something, from what I could pick up from your conversation with Oda. I'll just call Delamain to take me home."

"Alright, well.. as long as you are safe. Take care, Vince."

As V hangs up, Vincent calls Delamain to come pick him up. A text notification flashing across his optics.

"Good night..  
Vincent..  
and thank you.." -Oda

A smirk spreading across Vincent's face. Silently thanking that his blasted curiosity had sent him to that house. Curiosity hadn't killed this cat. It had rewarded him with a treat. As Delamain pulls up, he sends a response to Oda.

"Don't thank me yet. You have yet to give me something in return. You know how to find me whenever you get the time." Hinting that he allowed Oda to still connect to his system.

He gets in the cab and tells Delamain of his destination. He was going to sleep good tonight.


	8. Late-night comedian

The awkward silence is lingering on as both Takemura and V stares towards the road where Oda had driven off with Vincent. 

"Uugh.. Did you guys fucking lag off or something? Come.. ooon. The guy's gone already.." Comes the voice of a very annoyed Johnny, trying to break the silence.

V looks at Takemura. "Welp, that went ass up. "

"Hmm.. Yet, we walk away with a small measure of success.."

"Oh? What success did we get from this mess? Your friend just kidnapped my friend and you talk about success? Did I miss something?" 

Takemura walks up to his van and leans against the hood.  
"What Oda said.. They will return to Tokyo after the parade. Do you not see? The parade.. It is our chance, perhaps. If, somehow, we can get to Hanako-sama.. We must do a proper reconnaissance first. We will need a precise map of Japantown. "

V raises his hand to stop Takemura and walks up to him agitated. "Hold on.. hold that thought for a sec.. What about Vince?! We just gonna ignore that he was shoved into the back of Hanako-sama's fucking bodyguard?! What if he does something to him? What if he is dragged to Arasaka HQ and interrogated? I mean.. Sure he is fucking good at breaking in and out of shit, but fuck.."

Takemura places his hand on V's shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
"I trust your friend will be fine. Oda would not dare harm someone I trust. And you say your friend is good at burglary? This is a good thing to know. Now, it is your turn to call people. Do you know of a local fixer who could help us?"

V sighs. Trusting that Takemura was right about Oda, that he would not harm his friend.  
"I hope you are right.. But I do know of the perfect fixer dame. Wakako Okada. She owns a pachinko parlor on Jig-Jig Street."

Takemura's ears perks up on hearing this information.  
"We must pay this woman a visit. Will you join me?"

V looks towards the road for a second, sighs, and looks back at Takemura.  
"Of course I will join you."

"Then let's get moving." 

Both getting into Takemura's van, they set off towards Wakako, listening to some sweet jazz.  
"So.. You all right, Goro?" V asks, trying to small talk.

"Yes. Why the sudden concern?" Takemura answers with caution in his voice.

"Heh, I'm just asking. Does everything with you have to have an ulterior motive?" V laughs. 

"I apologize.. That came off wrong. I, em... I am simply not used to such questions. People like me.. Either we are doing well, or we are in a grave."

V's heart breaks hearing that. Was no one ever interested in his wellbeing? Did Arasaka just use him as a tool, only to be discarded later? He knew the answer of course, after being a Corpo cog that got removed as quickly as it was replaced.  
"Have any idea what's going on at Arasaka?"

"Only what I can surmise from what I see on TV. Yorinobu and his puppets grin at the cameras and insist that everything is under control. But the wider the smile, the bigger the lies."

"mmh" V nods in agreement. 

A little while later, they reach Jig-Jig Street. The whole street only consisting of sex shops, sloppy food vendors and gambling. Johnny appearing and nods approvingly at the sight. "What a nice neighborhood."

V rolls his eyes at Johnny's remark. Of course he would approve of Jig-Jig Street. Takemura however looks unfazed at the sight, looking at V as he waits for him to lead the way. V clears his throat and starts walking towards Wakako's Pachinko parlor with Takemura in tow.  
As the plinking sound of Pachinko balls gets louder, the more fidgety Takemura gets. V keeps sneaking glances at him, wondering if Takemura has a bit of a gambling history. Reaching the parlor, they are greeted by an elderly man sitting outside, who seems to recognize Takemura.

"Oh, I have seen you somewhere.. I am terrible at names, but I have a talent for faces.. I swear it was something I've seen on TV."

"Very unlikely" Takemura answers, looking at the elderly man.

"But of course! Hideshi Hino! The man, the legend.. in the flesh." He turns excitedly to V. "Do you know who this is? Hideshi Hino! The late-night comedy host! He was brilliant before he fell off the wagon!" Then turning back to Takemura, looking expectant. "Can you still do your famous, "BETTER BUCKLE UP!". Come on, you don't forget a thing like that! Just once, please?"

Takemura starts looking almost embarrassed.  
"V.. We should go in.. Now."

But the smirk on V's face tells he has other plans. He walks close to Takemura, leans up to him, bumping shoulders.  
"Oh Hideshi, don't leave this poor old man hangin'."

Takemura gives V the evil eye.  
"This is not the best time, truly."

The elderly man looks disappointed.  
"Oh, come on! I haven't heard it in years!"

Takemura looking dejected, surrenders with a "ugh".  
"BETTER BUCKLE UP!" He rolls his eyes and looks at V. "You happy? Can we go now?"

"Okay, let's go." V is trying to suppress his snickering as they walk in to meet with Wakako.

Wakako is on the phone with Rogue, so V and Takemura stops in front of the desk to wait until she is done. As she hangs up, she leans back on her chair, looking at both of them.  
"V, so nice to see you. And your charming friend is?" She asks, with a slightly venomous tone.

V couldn't resist the temptation.  
"This is Hideshi Hino, the comedian." V tries to sound as serious as he can, despite the grin that threatens to split his face.

Takemura shakes his head in disappointment and whispers to V, "Stop it, asshole". He clears his throat and bows. "Takemura Goro. The honor is mine, Okada-san"

They go in to negotiations, listening to the occasional venomous comment from Wakako towards Takemura. They receive a shard with a detailed map and information about the upcoming parade. They thank her and walk out. Takemura turns towards V.  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this comedian thing again... ever."

V grins and puts his arm around Takemura's shoulders.  
"Aaw, come on, Hideshi, why so glum about it." He bursts into a laughter.

"Ugh. stop it." Takemura facepalms, but the corners of his mouth does hint of a small smile.

Their little banter gets interrupted by a call. V takes his arm off Takemura, looking concerned. It was from Vincent.

"Oh, thank fuck you are alive!"

Takemura looks at V as his face goes from concerned to relieved. 

"What? You killed him?" V gasps.

Now its Takemuras turn to look concerned as he looks at V coughing out a shocked "Wait, what?!"

V smiles and turns to Takemura. "He's alive." Then turns back asking Vincent, "So, what now? You need me to pick you up? I do remember you walking to the meeting."

Takemura sighs in relief. Both of their friends were alive and seemingly Vincent had escaped away safely. 

"Alright, well.. as long as you are safe. Take care, Vince." V smiles as he hangs up the holo and turns back towards Takemura. "He's alright. He dealt with Oda, somehow. No idea how, but he sounded just fine. He is going home. Thank fuck he's alright."

"This is good news. You should go rest as well. I will stay here for some time and call some associates." Takemura taps on V's shoulder as he keeps side glancing towards the Pachinko parlor.

"Alright, Goro. You do that. It has been quite an emotional rollercoaster for me today. I could use some rest." V smiles at Takemura before turning and staring to walk away. He stops after a few steps and turns back towards Takemura. "Win something for me, Goro." He nods towards the Pachinko parlor as he transfers some funds to Takemura and walks away.

\----

Vincent enters his penthouse and walks straight to his couch where he plops himself down. What a weird day it had been. But for reasons, he was unable to calm down. He had went from irritation, paranoia and anger to getting kidnapped.. and ending with a rather pleasant surprise. He gets back up from the couch and goes to his liquor cabinet for a new bottle of Bolshevik, as his previous one still lay shattered along the wall. He takes the bottle and a glass and walks back to the couch, pours himself a drink and sits down. Sipping his drink he sighs. Sleep was nowhere to be seen. Putting his empty glass down he gets up again and walks out onto the balcony. He leans against the railings and just looks out at the city's neon lights flickering and blinking. A text notification catches his attention. 

"No sleep again?" - Oda

"Heh, and whose fault is that?" - Vincent

Vincent walks back in. 

"Go sleep." - Oda

"Alright alright." - Vincent

Vincent however does not go in to his bedroom. He didn't feel like sleeping at all. Instead he decides to call Delamain again and requests an AV. He felt too restless to sleep. About ten minutes later, the sound of an AV roars from above. Indicating that Delamain had arrived on the rooftop landing pad. Vincent walks out to it, gets in and gives Delamain the destination. Arasaka Tower. As he was unable to sleep anyway, he might as well go to work. He needed to catch up on the intel that had arrived during his day off. The extra work might be able to discipline his mind a little.  
As he arrives at Arasaka Tower, he receives a call, from Oda.

"What are you doing at work?! You need sleep." Oda sounds annoyed.

"Aaw, you worried about me now? What happened to keeping me all on edge for days?" Vincent answers with a mocking tone. "Besides, I have to catch up on work as I had a day off. Which you should know all about how that one went."

Oda clears his throat.  
"Yes.. But you still need sleep. Don't make me force you. I still know stuff about you that could harm you."

Vincent rolls his eyes, sighs and continues towards his office where he sits down by his desk.  
"What? You want a round two? I'll be in my office." He answers dismissively.

Only the sound of Oda, presumably choking on his words, could be heard before the call disconnects. Vincent smirks as he gets on to deal with his work.


	9. Market meeting

A few floors above Vincent, a meeting between Yorinobu and Hanako is in full session. The parade had to be flawless. Oda is standing by the door watching over them. The day’s.. events.. replaying in his mind, distracting him slightly. He was getting agitated over the fact that he had made that one mistake.. He had allowed Hanako-sama’s security to become compromised by giving someone the means to be able to distract him. He was angry at himself for failing to stay disciplined. He checks his tracker, hoping that Vincent had gone home to sleep. At least then he would be able to concentrate on Hanako-sama. Fuck, Vincent was awake. He sends a message to him.

“No sleep again?” - Oda

“Heh, and whose fault is that?” - Vincent

Well, shit. He couldn’t afford missing vital information during the upcoming security meeting. He needed Vincent to be incapacitated, unconscious, unable to distract him. 

“Go sleep” - Oda

“Alright alright” - Vincent

That was too vague. Promising, but vague. He switches off the tracker to go back watching over Hanako-sama. Shortly after the meeting comes to a short pause. He has a bad feeling that things could go ass up if the parade lacked in security. It would be his fault if anything happened to Hanako-sama. And before the meeting resumes again, he flicks up his tracker again, just to be sure that his sole distraction was where he should be. His face goes pale as he sees the dot in a place where he definitely didn’t want it to be. In the same fucking building. 

He steps off to the side, still watching the meeting, but far away enough to be out of earshot. He decides to call Vincent.

"What are you doing at work?! You need sleep." He runs a hand through his hair in agitation. 

"Aaw, you worried about me now? What happened to keeping me all on edge for days?" Vincent answers with a mocking tone. "Besides, I have to catch up on work as I had a day off. Which you should know all about how that one went."

Fuck, he didn’t need the reminder that he had failed to stay disciplined. He clears his throat in an attempt to compose himself. He decides to use his little blackmail card to get Vincent out of here. His concentration was bad enough at the moment. How was he going to concentrate when he had Vincent only a few floors below him, well within reach.

"Yes.. But you still need sleep. Don't make me force you. I still know stuff about you that could harm you."

"What? You want a round two? I'll be in my office." 

The mental image that suggestion gave him, sends him into a coughing fit. He disconnects the call. This was getting bad. He had lost his way to blackmail too. Another mistake. Fuck! He had to get back at him somehow. To erase these mistakes from existence one way or another. Debating if he should take up on that offer and try turning it around to his advantage.

———

The day goes by, with nothing but gigs and contracts. V and Johnny had grown to tolerate each other. They could almost be called friends at this point. Though Johnny still liked to send offhand snarky remarks whenever there was something Arasaka related. V had even gotten a few texts from Takemura, complaining about Wakako being a snake. Still waiting for Takemura to finish whatever he was doing, he decides to check up on Vincent.

"Hey Vince, everything going good at Arasaka?"

"Ey, V. Yeah, things are fine here. Work is getting abuzz with the parade coming up. I'm still at work, so gotta keep this brief. If you need me for anything, you know I'm only a holo away."

V sighs with relief. His friend was still fine, so he must have gotten something big on Oda to get him to back off. Another call is trying to connect.  
"Ah, well, I'll talk to you later. I got another call. Stay safe, Vince."

He hangs up on Vincent and lets the other call connect. It is from Takemura.

"V, the information from Okada-san... Very valuable. I also learned something through my own efforts. We must meet."

V sighs. "Where will it be this time? Trash processing plant? Deserted NCART station?"

"In the south of Japantown, there is a street market. It is on a footbridge above the main street. Use the elevator. It is easy to get lost. I am on my way there now. Do not make me wait."  
Takemura hangs up the call but a text comes shortly after with a picture of the marketplace.

"Bazaar, Kanzaki St, Japantown. You cannot miss it. Bazaar is on the upper level. Quite high, so it is worth using the public elevator. I think there are two." - Takemura

V decides to mess with him just a little bit and sends his attempt of a coded message.

"The fox sneaks into the chicken coop with its own tail between its teeth." - V

"V.. do not be a fool. This is a serious matter. Will you come?" - Takemura

"Alright, I will. Don't get your pants in a twist." - V

"I'm sorry? My pants?" - Takemura

"It's a figure of speech. Meaning don't get annoyed. I'm on my way. Be there in a few." - V

As V reaches the market, it is bustling with people and food stalls. He spots Takemura having a conversation with a couple of NCPD officers. He struts over, grabs Takemura over the shoulders and turns him away from the officers.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but once he starts talking, he won't stop."

Being moved away by V, Takemura splutters, "What are you doing?!"

"Good to see you, Goro." V lets go of Takemura to walk next to him.

"Hrrm, as it is to see you, V" Takemura clears his throat. He wasn't used to being handled this way. It was so.. casual. "Do you know who most wished to honor Arasaka-sama with the parade? His murderer. The irony makes me sick." They stop at the middle of the bridge and lean against the railings. V getting lost again in the intricate designs of the Arasaka cyberware that has replaced Takemuras neck. He continues without paying too much attention to whether V was listening or not. "I have had an idea.. Look to the sky. The dashi floats will pass precisely this way. If I could only get onto Hanako-sama's float, I could speak with her in private." He looks towards V, now noticing him not paying attention. "Hey, were you listening? What are you even looking at?"

V looks up. "Huh? Yeah. You were talking about the floats. How you planning on getting onto Hanako-sama's float?"

Takemura smiles, "Why jump, of course!"

V looks at Takemura like he has lost his marbles. "Jump? Have you completely lost it? Even with your most likely amazing legs, that would be impossible!" 

Takemura clears his throat, ignoring V's unexpected leg compliment, "I have thought of a solution. While you were occupied with your shady dealings, I learned more about the floats. They are all kept in one place - Arasaka industrial park. It is there that they prepare them. We need only to break into the compound, find the right float and inject a virus into its system. You will then be able to disable any security before I sneak inside. I have, acquired, an infected shard."

"That actually sounds doable. And we know just the one that can break into the compound. How do we know if the shard works?"

"The man who sold it to me guaranteed it would work. Let us move on." Takemura moves away from the railings and starts to walk towards the other end of the market. "To take control over the float is one thing, but not all. The security concerns me - the snipers especially. I will be an easy target. But i may have an answer. Okada-san mentioned the city cameras. If we gain access to them, we will see exactly where the snipers are. You can deal with them as i advance.” They stop next to the elevator, opposite of the camera control room.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“You agree just like that? The risks are considerable.”

V shrugs, “Eh, getting used to that.”

Takemura looks pleased. “Now how about a small test? We must try the shard. The camera control room is right in front of us. You just have to get in there and infect the network, that is all.” 

“Uh-huh.. And in the meantime you do what? Crack open a can of suds?” V wiggles his eyebrows.

Takemura looks slightly insulted as he crosses his arms. “I will not touch alcohol at work. I will watch your back. Now get to it.”

V leans towards Takemura with a smile. “I’m just messing with you. I’ll get going. In the meantime, call Vince. We’ll need his skills. He should be off work by now.”

"Agree. If he is as good as you say he is, he can be a valuable asset for this job." Takemura nods and calls Vincent. The call however is denied. "Seems like he is still at work. We will try again later."

"Huh, maybe he is working overtime. He did say that his section was getting busy due to the parade." V shrugs. "Oh well. I'll call him after I dealt with the cameras. I will be right back." He turns and hops up on a dumpster, climbs up on the roof and slinks through the emergency exit into the control room.

The shard works flawlessly as he gains control of the camera network with ease. He exits the room and walks back to Takemura, with a grin on his face. "Shard works, we have control."

"Good, the easy work we have done. To break into Arasaka industrial park will not be such a bed of roses. But before we discuss that..." Takemura starts walking off towards a food stall. "Sit. I have not eaten since yesterday." He looks up at the vendor. "Give me the best on the menu."

"uuh, I would recommend the Yakitori."

"Anything that isn't.. local, please?"

The vendor starts cooking some weird smelling stuff as Johnny decides to make an appearance.  
"I can't believe I am saying this, but this 'Saka scum might actually prove useful. He's a well trained dog- needs orders, that's all. And when he outlives his purpose, we'll flatline him."

V can't believe Johnny is saying this. "Goro is not a bad guy, Johnny." 

"He is Saburo Arasaka's fucking bodyguard. You think his pretty eyes landed him that job?" Johnny spits back.

V sighs. Takemura who has been busy nibbling his food, slaps it back on the plate with a disgusted face.  
"What is this?!"

The vendor turns around, "Heh, Yakitori"

Takemura looks like he wants to shove the food up the guys ass, but stops himself and turns towards V. "Do you think your friend is done yet?"

V comes back to reality. "Oh, I'll call him now. He usually answers me no matter what he is doing." And sends off a call request. It gets denied. "The fuck?" He sends a text.

"You good? Something happen at work?" - V

The answer comes after a short pause.  
"Yeh. Busy. You need something?" - Vincent

"Oh.. Just wondering if we could count on you for a job that requires your... skills." - V

"Sure, send me the deets through secure connection. I'll meet you wherever it will be." - Vincent

V looks at Takemura with a concerned face. "Things must have gone ass up over there. It seemed fine when I talked to him earlier."

Takemura nods in agreement. "Okay, well, I have laid out the plan. One, we break into Arasaka industrial park. One and a half, we hack Hanako-sama's float. Two. During the parade, with my help, you eliminate any snipers. Three. I get onto the float. Four. I convince Hanako-sama of the truth."

V interrupts. "You forgot five. Oda zeroes us and pisses on our corpses. He won't ever be less than a foot away from Hanako." 

"Oda would not dare raise his hand against me."

"What about me?"

Takemura looks down, seemingly thinking about this issue.  
"That is a different matter. I would advise you to watch your distance."

"Welp, sounds like a suicide run, but done dumber shit than this, so.." V shrugs with a smile.

Takemura smirks at this. "Things even more stupid than stealing from Arasaka?"

"Nah, put the bar pretty high with that one. I'll send the deets to Vince. Where are we meeting up with him?"

"The construction site next to the park. Will you be joining me?"

"Yah, I'll join you. It is best to have as few rides around as possible, to prevent suspicion." 

They stand up as V sends the information to Vincent via text and they walk off towards Takemura's van.


	10. Server room maintenance

The security meetings had gone well. Oda is getting increasingly more fidgety. Hanako-sama securely in her office, surrounded by at least a dozen other elite guards. It was now or never. He needed to get back on Vincent, to take back the control he had lost. He bows to Hanako-sama and exits the room. Walking with a determined pace towards the elevator. He was going to pay a certain nuisance a visit. What he was going to do, he hadn't planned on yet. He checks the tracker. Good, Vincent is still in his office. A few floors down, he exits the elevator, and walks past several glassed in cubicles where people are working, finally reaching the tinted door to Vincent's office. He doesn't even bother to knock as he opens it and walks in, slamming his hands on Vincent's desk. Vincent doesn't move his head as he looks up at Oda, making him look quite intimidating. A pleasant chill runs through Oda's spine. He clears his throat, trying to keep his composure that is crumbling by the second.

Vincent leans on his elbows against the desk, intertwining his fingers, as he looks at Oda with a smirk.  
"Decided to pay me a visit? Didn't get enough in the car?"

Vincent's manners were completely different from how he presented himself outside of work. Outside he could be almost mistaken for being timid. The contrast was huge. This side of him was confident, intimidating and had an aura of authority worthy of Arasaka. It was no wonder he had been able to climb up in rank. Oda stood there, hands on the table, completely forgetting why he had come to begin with. Vincent's optics flash blue for a short second, as he disables the security cameras in his office. The door giving off a faint beep as the lock activates.

Vincent slowly stands up, still looking at Oda. Their height difference becoming quite obvious now. How had he not noticed how much shorter he was to Vincent. This didn't help hem at all in trying to gain control. Vincent walks around his desk, making Oda turn around on the spot so they were standing face to face now. He leans forward, causing Oda to back into the desk and fall backwards, catching himself before he fell onto the desk. Vincent's eyes look Oda up and down as he leans towards him, running a hand along Oda's arm before supporting himself against the desk. He sighs as he leans his forehead onto Oda's shoulder. The trained in Arasaka face cracking as exhaustion threatens to overtake him.  
"Mind staying like this for a minute?" Vincent mumbles as he rests his head against Oda. "I just need to collect myself a little."

Oda didn't know what to do. How could he go from intimidating Arasaka boss material, to such a vulnerable mess with a flick of a switch. Maybe this was his chance to take the lead and turn things around. He just had to grab it. But he didn't have time to do much as the sensation of someone biting his ear tingles through his body. Vincent had seized the opportunity when Oda was distracted by his own thoughts. Grazing his ear gently, creating waves of pleasure. He stops for a second. Listening towards the door. People were starting to get out of their cubicles, which would mean people coming in there to distract. Oda sensing Vincent tensing up, he turns his face to look at him. Vincent however leans back up slightly, puts a finger to his mouth in a shush gesture and pointing towards a door to the side.  
They move quietly towards the side room door, not making a single sound. Vincent pressing his wrist against the code panel by the door, unlocking it. The door slides open with a soft hiss. He moves Oda backwards into to room until his back is against one of the large servers, closing the door behind him. His eyes flash blue again for a second as the lights turn off in his office. The red glow from the servers illuminating the room in a type of semidarkness. Vincent moves close to Oda, looking at him with curiosity. What interesting new things would he find this time?

He runs his hand gently through Oda's hair, making Oda sigh and close his eyes. His hand stopping at the neck, he pulls him into a slow kiss. This time allowing it to deepen as Oda's lips part and their tongues intertwine around in a sensual dance. His hands slide along Oda's arms, lifting them straight up. He grabs one of the free cords that are hanging from the ceiling beams and wraps it around Oda's wrists, tying him there. He parts from the kiss and backs up a step to inspect his work of art.  
With a smirk, he unbuttons Oda's suit jacket and proceeds to unlatch the collar of the shirt. Opening his shirt, hook by hook, exposing the cyberware that covers his neck all the way down to the middle of his sternum.  
His hands slide under the shirt, feeling around the slender frame until he reaches his hip, tracing along the v-line with his thumb. He gives Oda's leg a push with his foot, forcing him to stand with his feet apart. Oda lets out a shaky breath as Vincent slides a finger along his beltline. Vincent reaches around to hold Oda by the small of his back, pulling him flush against him. Both getting a good feel of each others already hard erections. They both stop moving at the sound of the office door opening as someone walks into the room. Vincent gives Oda a sly smirk as he slowly grinds against Oda's cock, making him shiver as he tries to stay quiet. Vincent unties Oda's sash belt and uses that bind Oda's wrists together before releasing the cord that ties him to the ceiling. Oda immediately wraps his bound arms around Vincent's shoulders, pulling him close and bites his nape. Vincent responds by grabbing Oda under his ass and lifts him up, pushing him up against the server. Oda wrapping his legs around him. They hear the door of the office open and close again as whoever was in there left.

"Imagine if they had come in here." Vincent whispers to Oda before licking right below his ear, sending shivers down Oda's back.

Vincent's optics notify of an incoming call from Takemura. He denies it. Vincent carries Oda towards a server table crammed in a corner and sits him down on it. He lifts Oda's arms off his shoulders and releases the wrists from the sash belt. He wanted to give him some freedom. Didn't take long at all before Vincent's suit jacket and shirt was on the floor and he was getting pushed against the wall. Oda fumbling with Vincent's sash belt, too worked up to have steady hands. He eventually gets the sash belt off and simply drops it on the floor.

He pulls Vincent into a desperate kiss as he begins fumbling around with Vincent's dress pants button.  
Vincent grabs Oda's hand and shoves it away, unbuttons his pants along with Oda's pants and pulls him flush against him again. Oda slides his hand over Vincent's cock, unzips the pants and wraps his hand around the length. Working it clumsily and slightly rushed. Vincent unzips Oda's pants and wraps his fingers around the top of Oda's cock and rolling his thumb over the tip, making Oda pull out of the kiss gasping out a moan. Oh, how he loved the sounds Oda made.

Vincent snakes his other hand up and grabs a firm grip on Oda's hair, pulling his head back. He leans in and bites down on Oda's ear, making him pant vocally, as Vincent speeds up jacking Oda off. Oda struggling to match the speed as his body succumbs to the overwhelming pleasure and spills into Vincent's hand. His knees buckle and he drops down sitting in front of Vincent. Another call notification interrupts, which Vincent quickly denies. Oda looks up at Vincent, whose member is still erect. Vincent nods a "go on". Oda gets the hint and wraps his hand around it and leans up to it. Vincent sighs in pleasure as Oda takes him in his mouth. A text notification distracting him. It's from V.

"You good? Something happen at work?" - V

Oda stops and looks up with a questioning expression. Vincent mouths "take a look" to Oda as he keeps his text window open in his optics. Oda connecting to them, sees the text and snickers, while working Vincent's cock with his hand. Oda licks the tip and goes down on him again. Vincent tilting his head back, whispering a low "ah, fuuck you're good..". He sends a reply to V, though struggling multiple times to write it right.

"Yeh. Busy. You need something?" - Vincent

Oda speeds up, making Vincent breathe faster and more ragged. He grips harder on Oda's hair, causing him to moan with Vincent's cock still in his mouth. Another text appearing. Vincent groans in annoyance.

"Oh.. Just wondering if we could count on you for a job that requires your... skills." - V

Oda, still connected to Vincent's optics, smiles and sucks down hard. Vincent arches his back. "Fuck, Oda.. I'm.. Ah..". Oda pulls away as Vincent shoots his load at the coils of cords and wires on the floor, surrounding the servers. Vincent slides down along the wall and sits down, panting. He sends a reply back to V and shuts off his holo.

"Sure, send me the deets through secure connection. I'll meet you wherever it will be." - Vincent

Oda hands over Vincent his shirt and jacket. Vincent looks around the floor and finds the sash belts, handing one over to Oda. He puts on his shirt loosely, leans against the wall and bursts into laughter.  
"Fuck.. That text timing.."

Oda joins in on the laughter.  
"He did find the perfect time send that.. Come on." He stands up and offers his hand to help Vincent up. Vincent takes it and pulls himself off the floor. They dress themselves and makes sure they look presentable before leaving the room. The whole floor is dark. Everyone from his section must have left already. Oda looks around, then at the digital clock on the wall.  
"Oh shit. I have to go. Hanako-sama is scheduled to leave in ten."

Vincent nods. "You can go, I'll be off to see what V needed me for. Take care, Oda." He bows respectfully towards him. Oda returns the bow and hurries off towards the elevator to go back up to Hanako-sama. Vincent locks up his office and walks off towards the other end to get to the elevator that goes down to the garage. As he reaches the bottom floor, he gets a text via his secure connection, containing the location where he will meet up with V and Takemura.


	11. Arasaka Industrial Park

Takemura’s van pulls in to a construction site right next to the Arasaka Industrial Park. Takemura and V decide to sit inside the van to wait for Vincent to show up. 

“You think he will show up?” Takemura asks V, as he leans back into his seat.

“Of course. Vince has never failed to keep a promise. He’ll be here. I just wonder how he will get here. It is always something different..” V leans back too. “Heh, there was this one time we were going to meet somewhere, and he arrived with someone else. It was this fancy car going fuck knows where. They kept driving but Vince rolled off the roof of it.”

“He hitchhiked on top of a car?”

“Yeah, I guess he had previously “acquired” information from someone's house that the car was going to pass there.” V made air quotes with his fingers and laughs. “I swear.. Every house has given him something in return. Though I guess that last one gave him nothing but trouble.”

“mm.. How did you two meet?”

“Oh, we were coworkers. We kind of connected during introduction.. We share the same name. But as fate had it, I got kicked out after my former boss tried to use me to put a hit on Abernathy. Vince took over the department. He tried getting me to go back to Arasaka, but.. y’know.. I didn’t want to go. Place had burnt me bad enough.” V sighs. “But, we still stayed in contact and we remained friends. He does help me if I get into really deep shit, but he can only do so much from his position without raising suspicion.”

A head pops up on the side window. “You guys talking about me?”

V scrambles up to Takemura like a cat getting scared, “Jesus fucking Christ, Vince!”

“We ready to.. uuh.. do whatever we are here to do?” Vince gives V a bright smile.

Takemura clears his throat as he helps V get back on the passenger seat. Takemura gets out and walks towards the chain-link fence behind the van as Vincent opens the door to V. 

"Come. I have found a good place. To observe. We must just climb up here." Takemura says while waiting at the fence.

V and Vincent walk up to the fence too. Vincent easily hops over it without making a sound and waits on the other side. Takemura assists V to get over the fence before climbing over it himself. They proceed to walk into the construction zone.

"Fortune smiles to us. It seems no one is here today."

They reach the elevator and go up to the top of the half finished building. They climb even further up.

"I would call this a beautiful view of the city, if..." Takemura trails off as he looks towards the city which is currently under a blanket of mist.

V looks at it too for a second before looking back at Takemura. "If?"

"If there was anything to admire.." Takemura finishes.

Vincent looks at the city too and follows the other two. "It can't be THAT bad. Sure the streets stink like piss and you have to climb over the occasional dead body, but it has its charms too... if you look deep...very deep.. okay, it sucks, but still."

V and Takemura turn to look at Vincent, shake their head in disbelief, turn back to walk up to the very top. The place has a perfect overhead view over Arasaka Industrial Park. Takemura leans against the railings.  
"You will have the best view on the left."

V leans against the railings on Takemura's left but gets shoved into Takemura by Vincent, as he crams himself to V's left side. Sandwiched snug between Vincent and Takemura, V tries to force back the blush that threatens to reveal itself.  
"S..so what should we look at?" He stutters as he activates his optics to scan, anything really, down at the Arasaka Industrial Park.

Takemura takes out an old scope to use. Vincent however, just leans against the railings, looking at V slowly getting more embarrassed from the close contact to Takemura. He wraps a hand over V's shoulder and pulls him closer to whisper. "Hey, V.. You got a thing for him?"  
V chokes on his breath, causing Takemura to look over, concerned. Vincent waving a hand indicating it's nothing.  
"Seriously though. The way you reacted when I smushed you close to him." Vincent smiles wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows.

V smack Vincent on the chest. "Ugh, stop it.." and puts his face against his arms, trying to hide the very obvious blush.

Vincent snickers and lets go of V. "Y'know.. You two don't need to look for stuff. Let me handle the sneaking in. You can just sit and bullshit until it gets dark, I'll slip in while you two stand back here in case shit hits the fan. Sounds good?"

Takemura looks at Vincent. "Are you sure about this? Do you know how to get in? About the security? The floats? We have to be absolutely certain that we can succeed."

Vincent smiles. "Are you doubting my skills? You'd be surprised what I can get into. Well.. if you discard what happened at that one house. Anyway, apart from that one, I haven't been seen once." He steps around the still embarrassed V and sticks out his hand. "I believe there is a virus that needs to get inserted into a float. You can connect to my optics to point me to the right float."

Takemura points at V, "He has the infected shard. What will he do while you sneak in?"

Vincent shrugs, "I dunno. Keep you company, I guess. You two can be all lovey dovey up here watching the sunset, while I stop being a third wheel and sneak into the compound." He pats V's shoulder before ejecting the shard from the neural port.

Takemura huffs, clears his throat and looks away. "Please be serious. It is important that we do not mess this up."

Vincent, picking up on the subtle signals, smiles wide. "Oh but I am serious. You two have fun, I'll send a text when you can connect to my eyeballs. I'm off to scout the area." And he turns around and scurries off back down before Takemura could protest.  
Takemura turns to V.  
"Is he always this.. impulsive?" He turns his head to look at the Arasaka Industrial Park and mumbles low enough that V doesn't hear, "And observant.."

V still leaning his face against his arms, "You have no idea.. But he is right. We really do not need to look for stuff. Let him handle it." He turns his face slightly to look at Takemura. "So, what are we gonna do while we wait? Should we order some food?"

"Take-out food? No.. just.. no. If I had time and ingredients, I would prepare some onigiri with cod... or with grilled salmon.....No. Even better. With umeboshi plums. Mmh. Arasaka-sama's favorite appetizer. Simple, tasty and filling. OK, enough now.. before we both grow hungry."

"Welp, we should get comfy, I guess.. There's still a bit of time before sundown." V sighs as he looks down at the compound. 

Takemura's optics flash blue for a while as he connects, to who knows what, and sits down on some cement bags. Shortly after, the buzz of a drone is heard coming closer. It is a delivery drone with something V recognizes immediately as a box of pizza, with a smaller box on top containing something V figures is Takemura's choice of food. The drone drops off its cargo next to Takemura and flies off. "I figured you would enjoy some food while we wait. I apologize if I chose the wrong flavor." Takemura hands over the box of pizza to V.

V opens it and is greeted with the delicious aroma of a synth-meat pizza. "Thanks, Goro." He smiles as he grabs a slice.

Takemura opens his, which is an assortment of nigiri and sushi rolls. They both eat in silence, enjoying the food, at least V is. As the sun finally begins to set, Takemura suddenly pulls V down next to him. "V, no sudden movements. Do you see it? The cat."

A cat was perched on the edge. V sits up straight, but doesn't move away from Takemura, even though he is plastered against his leg. He leans his arm over it, "That's a fine looking feline. Thought they'd all disappeared from the city."

Takemura glances at V leaning against his leg, smiles and looks back at the cat. " It is the first animal I see in Night City. Well, except for cockroaches, of course."

"First it was birds, then dogs.. Cats actually put up a fight the longest."

"Perhaps it is a bakeneko?"

V looks up at Takemura, "A bakeneko? What's that?"

Takemura huffs, "It is a cat spirit. It brings misfortune, can restore the dead back to life. My grandmother knew many, many stories about kitsune, kappa- bakeneko, too."

V looks back at the cat, "hmm, lets hope it keeps the misfortune to itself. Where did you grow up anyway?"

Takemura sighs, "I am from the slums of Chiba-11. Once, when I was desperate to leave there, I.. uh..." He shivers, "Egh, bad memories washed away by time. I long only for the simple days of childhood."

V runs his hand in a soothing manner over Takemura's knee, "Childhood memories, let's see.." V shudders, "You could say.. It wasn't much different than what you see on the streets of Night City."

"I won't pry." Takemura pats on V's shoulder, getting the subtle hint that the memories must be tough for him to remember.

V leans his forehead against Takemura's knee, "Thank you.. " and sighs. 

Takemura looks down at V. He has fallen asleep. He rubs his hand along V's shoulder as a gesture that he is safe where he is. A text notification beeps.

"Hey, Takemura-san, you ready to get a first person view through my eyes? How's V doing?" - Vincent

"V is sleeping. And yes, I am ready." - Takemura

Takemura connects with Vincent's optics, seeing the first sight of the inside of a narrow vent, Vincent nimbly and silently moving along it like a weasel. He reaches the vent exit that's already cracked open. Slinking out of it noiselessly onto the ceiling rafters inside the warehouse. Vincent sends a holo connection to Takemura, which he accepts.

"So, what am I looking for? There's quite a few floats here. Tons of security too."

"Look for the one that has a balcony. As there will be speeches during the parade."

Vincent looks around slowly so Takemura can identify the right float.

"There. The one in the corner."

"Aight!" Vincent scutters along the rafters like a spider until he gets close to the float. "Oof, Netrunner by the side door, guard by the other, another patrolling." He looks around the float quickly and finds his path in. Scuttling along the rafters again until he is above the float, drops down and slips noiselessly in through the top window. He sneaks down the stairs, and up to the front entrance. He slips out his personal link, infects the console, and sneaks back up to the top of the float. "Aight, float is yours. I'll be out shortly." And he disconnects the holo and connection to his optics. 

Takemura gets booted back to his own optics. Dizziness flushing through from the sudden change. He taps on V's shoulder, waking him up. "We have the float. Now all we must do is to wait for the parade to begin."

V rubs his eyes, "Did I doze off? Sorry for using your leg as a pillow." He sits back up. "Vince is already done? Damn, I knew he was good, but shit. Getting inside that and not raise any alarm whatsoever? He's gotten better."

"Mhm, he is very skilled. So now we must part. I have some planning to do." Takemura looks at V.

"I'll be going home. Megabuiding H10. Number 0716. Feel free to drop by. Best is to use the elevator through the garage to avoid going in through the main entrance." V smiles at Takemura, before realizing he practically asked him to come home with him. "I mean.. uuh.. nevermind, forget I said anything."

Takemura smirks, "I will keep that in mind. Now let us get out of here." 

They both walk back down to the elevator. V looking mortified as he realizes that Takemura hadn't exactly rejected his offer. As they reach the van, Takemura turns to V.  
"I will see you when I am done. Should I drive you home?"

"Nono, I'll be fine. Uh.. Take care...Goro" V still being too shocked to really comprehend what Takemura just offered to do. Takemura smiles gently at him before he enters his van and drives off. V stands there for a while before slapping himself on the head. "I should have let him drive me home. Why am I so dumb!" He complains out loud before calling Delamain to get him a ride home.


	12. Takemura's surprise visit

V is pacing around his apartment, unable to calm down. He had practically asked Takemura to visit him at his place. It was already midday.  
Even Johnny pops out with a groan, "Ugh, can you stop running is circles. You are making me hella dizzy. That 'Saka scum was probably just stringing you on for his own gain. So chill the fuck down."

V stops in his tracks and glares at Johnny. "Can you not? Goro wouldn't do that. And do I have to remind you that my best friend is also a 'Saka scum? So kindly fuck off." 

"Corpo cunts all of them. I'll gladly fuck off before you end up getting fucked off by a corpo, quite literally." Johnny huffs in mock displeasure before he glitches out of sight.

V stumbles over his own feet at what Johnny just said, making him fall to the floor. "Fuck you, Johnny.." V covers his face with his hands, while still laying on the floor. The parade was going to start at midnight. So he had plenty of time to panic. His pondering interrupts however from a knock on the door. Thinking that it is Vincent knocking, as he never calls before showing up, he unlocks the door remotely. The door slides open and someone walks up to him.

"V.. Do you not feel well?" Takemura's voice comes from above him.

V stops breathing for a few seconds before moving his hands off his face to look at the worried face looming above him. His own face slowly turning crimson as he realizes how close they are. Takemura is crouched down next to him. 

"I..uh.." V struggles to say anything. Johnny decides to pop out again, out of sight from V, and reaches violently up to the ceiling. This makes V's own arm to pull up and smack Takemura on the chin, making him lose balance and fall on his ass. V scrambles up hastily, climbs on top of Takemura and grabs his face, inspecting it. "I am so sorry! Fucking biochip! Are you all right?"

Takemura just sits there, looking at V getting all concerned. He grabs V's hand and pulls him in for an impromptu hug. "I am fine. Are you?"

Johnny smiles and glitches away. V has no idea how to react. He is laying on top of Takemura of all people. "Uh.. yeah?" He lifts his head up to look into Takemura's bright eyes. They remind him of an eclipsed sun. Like a bright halo in darkness showing him the way.

He is only inches away from Takemura's face. His eyes captivating him to the point he probably forgot how to breathe again. He feels a pair of lips connect with his. Takemura's lips. V is trying to comprehend what just happened. Takemura is kissing him. Was he dreaming? Should he back off? Continue? His mind was reeling. 

Fuck it.

Abandoning worry and possibly common sense too, he let his hands trail over Takemura, exploring every inch he can reach. They lose themselves in the deep and passionate kiss they share. Takemura rolling V over onto the floor to take control. Pausing their kiss only for a second to shed layers. Jacket and shirts gets thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. Takemura admiring V's bare chest and abs for a short second before diving back into the kiss. Turning it from passionate to seductive as he lifts V up to a sitting position. Trailing kisses from jaw down to neck, holding onto him in a tight embrace as if afraid he would disappear if he let go. He holds on to him as he gets up and carries him to the bed, where he dumps him down before climbing on top. The deep shaky breathing of V exciting him further. He feels down along V's chest, past abs until he reaches the belt, which he unbuckles with ease, pulls out and throws behind him where it clatters along the floor. V pulls him in by the neck, diving back in to a passionate kiss, tongues circling around in a battle of pleasure.

V arches his back as Takemura trails his fingers along the hard erection. He slides a hand down Takemura's back until he reaches his goal. Takemura is equally hard, if not more. He unbuckles the heavy, metal belt, feels along the length over the clothing. Wishing that the pants could just disappear. A moan escapes V's lips as Takemura had skillfully freed his cock from its restraints, working its length with tender care. Wanting to give some pleasure back, V groans pleadingly as he tugs on Takemura's pants. Takemura letting go for a second to quickly unbutton the pants. V contently grabs hold of Takemura's cock and works it slowly, feeling it twitch in his hand as Takemura lets out a low growl of almost primal pleasure. Their breathing syncing as they match the pace, connecting with each other on a deep level.

"G..Goro.. I.. ah." V stutters as he tries to prevent himself from releasing too early.

Takemura speeds up to push V past his limit. V not wanting to release first he matches the speed, causing Takemura to bury his head onto V's shoulder, breathing raggedly. V not being able to hold back any longer releases with a moan, sending Takemura past his limit as he spills onto V's stomach. 

Takemura trying to hold himself up enough to not squash V under him, chuckles and rolls over next to V. They lay there both, panting and catching their breath for a minute. V turns his head towards Takemura, in disbelief over what they just did, but felt like he wanted more. He rolls over and straddles him. His eyes ablaze by lust, craving for more. He leans back to grab a small bottle he keeps by his bed, squirts some of the liquid out onto his hand, wrapping his fingers around Takemura's still semi-hard cock. The added glide intensifying the sensation. Working Takemura slow as he wiggles out of his pants. Seeing V fully in the nude gets him back erect. V feeling the cock harden again he straddles Takemura and eases himself down slowly to get used to the girth. Takemura gripping V on the hips as he feels V relax around him. V slides his hands up to Takemura's shoulders, carefully avoiding the cyberware, as he begins to move. Slowly at first. 

He leans back again and supports himself up by leaning his hands against Takemura's firm thighs. The arched pose allowing Takemura to hit the sweet spot. Sending waves of pleasure through V's body as Takemura thrusts up to meet V in the ever increasing speed. Their second climax quickly approaching. V arching back in a loud moan as he releases again. His insides clenching around Takemura's cock as his orgasm runs through his body like a runaway freight train. Takemura sensing his own relief coming, spills inside V with a growl. V collapses on top of Takemura, panting. Takemura wraps his arms around V for a last embrace, before they have to inevitably separate for a well needed shower.

After they catch their breath, V gets off Takemura and helps him off the bed. Glancing over at the mess on the floor. He leads him over to the shower. V getting in first. Takemura getting rid of his pants before he joins in the shower. The warm water relaxing them both as they wash up. They dry each other before boing back on to the bed. Takemura flopping down, quite exhausted. V snuggles up to him. Takemura runs his fingers through V's wet hair.

V sighing in contentment, "This was a nice surprise."

"Hmm.. I agree." Takemura smiles as he pulls the blanket over both of them. "Let us rest. We will need all of our strength for the parade."

"Mmh.." V nods half asleep already.

As Takemura listens to the now steady breathing from V, indicating that he has fallen asleep, he looks up at the ceiling. Fearing that something might go very wrong during their raid at the parade. He closes his eyes to force himself into an uneasy and worried sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will rewrite this chapter. I am.. unsatisfied with it.


	13. Parade

A few hours later.

The majestic floats are up in the air, surrounded by holographic projections of falling sakura leaves. Among the floats are gigantic neon koi fish. V is waiting down on the footbridge for the signal from Takemura on the holo.

"I am in position. The floats have started to move. Remember to be careful or you will face Arasaka drones. I also spotted a netrunner in an Arasaka uniform. She is somewhere, hidden." 

"Ok, good to go."

"Then let us begin. You must reach all snipers before Hanako-sama's float appears. And, V.. Stay safe."

V walks towards the other end if the bridge, climbing stairs to get higher, but trying to look casual to avoid giving off any suspicions for what his mission is. He reaches the door that takes him to the first sniper.

"You are close. He is almost in front of you. He is watching the crowd, not his back." 

And with Takemura's instructions, V avoids mines and other traps, reaching the back of two billboards. One of them having their first target. The sniper is watching the crowd below through his scope, not noticing V sneaking up behind him. The sniper is on the floor seconds later with a twisted neck.

"Goro, first sniper is down. Where is the next target?"

"Get onto the balcony next to the green arrow. Take the elevator."

V jumps off the billboard and follows the path described by Takemura. Reaching the elevator and going up to floor 21 to the balcony.

"V, this is important. Oda is speaking to someone. I am linking you in. We both can listen."

The voice of an annoyed Oda is heard in the holo. "Again. Security is substandard! It meets none of our norms! Hanako-sama should not be here!"

An unknown voice responds in a condescending tone, "You questioning Yorinobu's orders? Do your damn job."

"Understood. Over and out." Oda grudgingly obeys.

Takemura breaks the connection, "Mhm, it is just as we expected. Oda is here. I will contact you with any news."

The elevator comes to a stop and opens. V is greeted by a pissed off Johnny, pacing back and forth. "I know that borged out ogre! Adam fuckin' Smasher!"

"Guy who killed you? Right?" V answers him in his mind.

"Guy?! Motherfucker's barely human! But hey, know what? I'm glad he's here. Seein' as I woke up in a world without any Saburo, I'll have to be satisfied with Smasher."

"You gotta be satisfied?! You got fuck all to lose!"

"All right, fine - we. Your finger on the fuckin' trigger, I guess.."

V didn't feel like dealing with Smasher at all. He was practically all machine. He'd be turned into paste before even sending one shot at the guy. His annoyance interrupts by Takemura's voice giving further instructions.

"Try to reach the maintenance area. You can climb up from there."

V finds the ladder, climbs up and meets a rickety ass catwalk. Half dangling loose. Johnny pops up again. "Sure Takemura didn't plan a little.. Whoopsie-daisy for ya?"

V jumps over the gap running, reaches the fire exit and jumps down. He is separated from the second sniper by a bit of a distance downwards. He carefully descends, avoiding the patrolling drones until he finally reaches the bottom. A guard is leaning against the railings. He quietly sneaks past him and into the building, avoiding more traps. The second sniper is positioned by the windows. He sneaks up and quickly snaps the neck of the sniper.

"Second sniper down. What now?"

"Good words to hear. You will find a door to a staircase at the end of the room. It's the shortest route to the next sniper. He positioned himself high."

V continues towards the staircase. Takemura's voice stopping him in his tracks.  
"V? It is Oda again! Listen!"

"We have to announce that public safety has been compromised! She must be extracted! At once!"

Smashers voice comes back in, "Arasaka is fully capable of protecting its principals."

Oda now sounds pissed, "Ask your boss what he values more. The Arasaka image or his sister's life!"

Smasher brushing him off, "The situation is in hand. Over and out!"

"Did you hear that? They know something. Perhaps much! We must hurry." Takemura is starting to sound concerned.

V continues up the staircase, avoiding guards as best as he can, through corridors, and more stairs. He reaches an open balcony.

"Try reaching maintenance again, or if that doesn't work, use the footbridge to your right. Watch out for the float jets, unless you want to get cooked. Keep your head low."

V neutralizes the guard and searches through his pockets, finding an access token. It allows him access to the maintenance room. In there he climbs the ladder and reaches a second elevator. He takes it up to the foyer on floor 30. The third and final sniper is patrolling a heavily trapped footbridge. V sneaks up to the door, peeking past a corner. He decides to fry the guy's brain with a quickhack.  
"That should be the last one."

"One problem remains, V. The Arasaka netrunner. She has taken control over all the networks. You must get rid of her. We will not be able to hijack the float otherwise. She hides in an unfinished apartment building, near the second sniper's nest."

"On my way."

V continues through the foyer to another elevator. He takes it back to floor 21. This time exiting on the other end of the building. Hanako is heard singing from her float. He enters the apartment and finds the netrunner sitting on the floor. Hooked to a massive console. 

"Now, V! I have her attention! Pull out her link!"

V walks up to the netrunner, "Time to sleep!". He yanks out the cord. Completely missing the figure appearing in the window, thermal mantis blades at the ready. Fully clad in an Arasaka samurai uniform, concealing his face with a mask.

"Look who we have here!" 

The voice is slightly distorted due to the mask, but V recognizes it. Oda was there, probably about to slice him into lunch meat. V still feeling the anger towards him for kidnapping Vincent, decides to full on attack him. Take it what it took. Sending bullets, knives, random objects of the floor, flying towards Oda, forcing him to defend himself. 

"Fight me, you bastard!" V yells at Oda, who still kept his defense up, not willing to attack.

\-----

Back down at the parade, Vincent has arrived. He wanted to inform V and Takemura that Oda was not going to harm them. But he had not been able to connect to either V nor Takemura since they dealt with the Arasaka Industrial Park. So he figured he would be able to find them at the parade, as they had said something about messing with one of the floats. He walks along the footbridges. Starting at the end. After a while, he reaches the main attraction. Hanako-sama's float. Noticing the familiar figure in the crowd. Takemura was leaning against the wall, clearly connected to a holo as his eyes gave it away with the typical orange glow. He starts walking up to him when he hears Takemura say something that makes his heart drop.

"Oda... Is he dead?"

Vincent stops in his tracks, looking at Takemura. Not knowing if the answer in the holo is good or bad.

"Please, V. Show him mercy. There should be nothing standing in your way now. We should press forward."

He had arrived too late. Takemura was pleading V to spare Oda. Fuck! He rushes to Takemura and grabs him by the collar.

"Where are they now? Tell me!"

Takemura thinking that Vincent was being worried for his friend answers quickly.  
"Abandoned apartment, up there." He points towards the windows where a drone was scanning through.

Vincent lets go of Takemura and runs towards the other side of the footbridge. Pushing past a throng of people. Frustration building quickly as he is slowed down by the pedestrians. He reaches a guard in the middle of the bridge, grabs their gun while slapping his Arasaka badge into the guards face before he points the gun towards the crowd, yelling, "Out of my fucking way or get fucked!" and he starts running through the crowds. People jumping aside, screaming.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, please be alive, fuck!"

He glances towards the windows again. It is not too far high up. He just needs to find a way up there. He notices the balcony next to it leading to an elevator. The entrance to it on the footbridge, guarded. He runs up to them, slapping the gun into one of the guards hands and smacking his Arasaka badge into the others face.  
"Arasaka counter intel, fucking move!" he yells as he taps the elevator call button at least a hundred times.

He shoves past the guards once the elevator arrives and gets up to floor 21. Arriving at the balcony, there is no noise coming from the apartment. Fearing the worst, he approaches the doors.  
"Please be okay, please be okay" he repeats over an over again as he walks through the doors. The first thing hitting his sight is V, connected to a netrunner console. The netrunner laying motionless behind him. The next is something he wished he would have never had to witness. Oda, on the floor, bleeding.

Panic rising he runs to him and drops down, kneeling next to him. Slamming a medivac into him. Relief flooding through as he sees him breathing. "Thank fuck you are alive!" He pulls Oda into a hug, causing him to groan in pain. Oda slowly reaching up to unlatch his mask, letting it fall to the floor. 

"Vincent?"

"I'm here. Did V do this? Fuck.."

Oda, not having the strength to answer just leans into the hug. Vincent was unsure whether to be more angry at himself for being slow at informing V, or at V for harming Oda. He should have noticed that Oda wasn't attacking him. Shortly after the alarms start wailing as something has gone terribly wrong. Takemura had just tased Hanako. V unplugs himself off the console, cursing. "Shit, shit, shit!" He turns and meets a sight he wasn't expecting. Vincent, on his knees... Holding Oda in a tight embrace, staring at V. He had never seen him so angry in his life.

"Get your fucking ass out of here before I do something I'll regret!" Vincent yells at him.

V realizes he had made a terrible mistake. No wonder Oda never did anything but protect himself. Vincent must have told him not to harm them. And what had he done? He had kept attacking.. Only because Oda had kidnapped Vincent.. And that had already been resolved too..  
Not wanting to deal with the very angry Vincent who was probably in a state of hurting anyone who came close, he runs out of the apartment. He would have to call him when he calms down.

As V disappears from the room, Vincent holds Oda close to him in a protective manner. He looks down at the mess. He has been injured quite badly. Rummaging through his pockets for a second medivac. Not finding one, he slips his arm under Oda's knees and lifts him up, bridal style. He sends a call for Delamain to land outside the entrance on the ground. Tightening his hold on Oda, he carries him towards the elevator. 

"I'm taking you home."


	14. Frustration

The Delamain AV lands on the roof landing pad of Vincent's penthouse, sending dirt and dust billowing around. The artificial voice of Delamain stating that they have arrived at their destination. The horizontal doors open and Vincent, having never let go of Oda, climbs out carefully to not drop him. Taking the stairs down slowly until he reaches the glass doors. He opens them remotely and simultaneously turns the lights on in the house. He places Oda gently down on the couch and walks over to the kitchen to grab a box of first aid supplies and a bottle of sake. Returning to Oda he hands the bottle to Oda who takes a good swig from it. Vincent rummages around the box for a medivac, which he quite unceremoniously stabs into Oda's gut, some wound disinfectant and some gauze. After putting all the needed supplies on the table next to the couch, he helps Oda out of his top layers, leaving his pants on for now. It breaks Vincent's heart seeing the multiple gashes across Oda's chest that his best friend had put there. Thankful that they had at least stopped bleeding. He leans his forehead against Oda's chest, angry at himself for having let this happen. Shaking slightly from trying to suppress the emotions from surfacing.  
"I'm sorry.. I should have been able to stop this.. I'm the one who told you not to attack back.. This is all my fault."

Seeing the confident and mischievous Vincent so broken down, Oda leans towards Vincent's head, reaching an arm around in a careful embrace, trying to not squeeze too hard. "Don't blame yourself for this.. It is not your fault."

He believes Oda, but he just couldn't forgive himself. Anger and disappointment clouding his mind. He was disappointed at himself for failing to protect Oda and angry for failing to reach V in time, feeling like a total failure for the mistakes he'd made. He leans away from the embrace, and starts gently cleaning the wounds as they slowly close thanks to the added cell-generation from the medivac. 

\----

On the other end of the City, V is back in his apartment. He keeps trying to call Vincent, but it keeps coming back with a message that the user is currently unavailable, indicating that he either has blocked him, or he has turned off his holo. He is pacing around, cursing himself for not seeing the passiveness that Oda showed in the fight. He hadn't attacked at all. Why had he kept taunting? He tries to call again, but still nothing but the automated voice notifying him the call couldn't connect. Even Takemura wasn't answering, but that was most likely due to him fucking kidnapping Hanako. What was he even thinking with that? 

Johnny glitches out into existence. "I told you not to trust the 'Saka scum. Now look at you." He jeers at V playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fuck off, Johnny. I don't want to deal with your bullshit right now." He yells at Johnny angrily in his mind. He tries again to call Vincent, but it doesn't connect. He drops down on his knees, grabbing his head and yells out in frustration. Had he totally fucked things up between them? Anger and frustration swelling inside him. "Why did I turn off my holo when Goro was here? Would he have called? Damn my fucking horny ass! I could have prevented this! FUCK!" He punches the floor, making his knuckles draw blood.

His holo coming to life as Takemura's name flashes on his optics. He answers as fast as he could.

"Goro! Thank fucking god you are alive! Where are you?"

"An abandoned apartment block on Vine Street. Second floor, number three-zero-three. Knock four times. Hurry!"

The call ends as quickly as it had started, leaving V frustrated. He couldn't have elaborated a little at least? However, shortly after a slew of text messages flood through, clearly written in a hurry as there are quite a few spelling errors.

"VINE STREET abandoned building third flror HURRY UP!"  
With a picture of a door attached.  
"knock 4 times!!!"  
"MAKE SURE NOBODY FOLLWOS YOU"  
"4 TIMES! Please confirm you understand!" - Takemura

"4 TIMES, I REMEMBER!! Jeesus christ, Goro. My memory ain't that shit!" - V

"Excellent. It is better to be careful. Remember: 4 times!" - Takemura

Ugh, geez. V grabs his stuff and sets off out the door before Johnny could say something snarky again. He tries again to call Vincent, but to no avail.

\----

Vincent has finished cleaning and dealing with Oda's wounds. Kneeling on the floor next to the couch, hugging Oda's midriff. Oda caressing his back soothingly.  
"Have you any idea how scared I was when I saw you on the floor in there.. I was seconds away from killing my best friend.." Vincent mumbles, hugging him tighter. 

As he was still being an emotional wreck, he hadn't turned on his holo, scared that he might lash out more towards his friend. He didn't have it in him to forgive V for harming Oda. He knew he was being unreasonable and unfair towards V, but his own emotions were a mess he couldn't make sense out of either. He felt strongly about wanting to protect Oda, to the point of wanting to harm his best friend for touching him. He was angry at himself for allowing Oda to get harmed, even though he knew he was a highly trained soldier who had been through plenty of battles. He was frustrated over how his heart hurt every time he was away from him. How he felt happy and relieved being near him... 

Fuck.. 

He had fallen deep..

\----

V is driving around Night City to find the right abandoned building, as Night City was littered with them. Making sure he isn't being followed either. Still trying occasionally to call Vincent, but getting nothing but automated responses back. He decides to try after a few days. It wasn't the first time he had fought with Vincent's friends to a point of drawing blood. Though it was the first time he had seen him so.. protective over someone. It was probably nothing and they would be friends again once both had calmed down. But the feeling of having missed something important kept gnawing at his brain.

Johnny appears in the passenger seat with a smirk on his face. "Damn, your head is a mess. And you are as blind as ever I see.."

"The fuck you mean by that?" V answers irritably.

"Fuck.. It's so obvious. But I wont spoil it for ya. I kinda want to see your face when the penny finally drops." Johnny chuckles as he watches V puffing out his cheeks in defiance.

"You know something I don't, don't you? Why say anything if you aren't spilling it all?" V huffs.

Johnny just smirks and looks out the side window. Finally reaching their destination, V looks around an extra few times before getting out of the car. The last thing he wanted now was to fuck up this meeting. Takemura had Hanako, and he needed to talk to her. His life, quite literally, depended on it. He enters the building and begins to slowly ascend the stairs up to the second floor. He reaches the door Takemura had told him to find. Apartment 303. He walks up to it and knocks four times.


	15. Saving Takemura

V is yanked into the apartment comically fast by Takemura a few seconds after he had knocked. 

“I feared they had caught you.”

V stumbling to a halt, whips around, facing Takemura, an angry expression on his face.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

Takemura looks down slightly, choosing his words carefully. "I.. used a sedative. She tried to enable her tracker. I had no choice.." He looks over at Hanako-sama sitting by a small table, pouting. "I.. offered her some tea.."

V stood there flabbergasted. Really? Tea? He pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"Let me get this right.. You kidnap Hanako Arasaka.. and offer her a cup of fucking TEA?! Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

Takemura flinches slightly from the scolding.  
"She.. respectfully declined. Tell her the truth about Yorinobu, no embellishment. And state your terms clearly. Perhaps to you she will listen."

V can't believe this. What a fucking mess. He puts a hand on Takemura's cheek, lifting his face to look at him.  
"You are batshit crazy, but I am relieved to see you alive and well. Don't ever scare me like this again."

A weak smile plays on Takemura's face as they walk over to Hanako. V sits down on the empty chair on the opposite side of the small table. Hanako-sama refusing to look at him. Takemura stops in front of her, hands clasped in front.

"Hanako-sama.. This is the man I spoke of. Please listen to what he has to say." Takemura says to Hanako in Japanese.

V sighs. Hanako-sama's face showed clear defiance. She would not take in anything he had to say, but he had to try. He had to make sure that Takemura's plan would yield something.  
"Hanako-sama.. I was there at Konpeki Plaza, when Saburo-sama died. I saw what happened. He wasn't poisoned. That is a lie your brother made up and spread. Yorinobu is the murderer."

As V had expected, Hanako-sama flicks her nose up in the air.  
"You must be mad to think I will listen to such nonsense."

V sighs again. Damn this stubborn woman. He takes a deep breath and tries to sound as patient as possible.  
"Look, I know it is a lot to take in. And hard too. But I also know that you are an honorable person, someone you can trust. So I have come to make you an offer."

Hanako-sama looks at V like he is a cockroach.  
"You? Wish to make me an offer?"

V's patience is slowly dwindling, but he musters enough of it to stay calm and collected. He wasn't an ex-Corpo for nothing.  
"The Relic your brother tried to hawk off to Netwatch is in my head right now. I took a bullet to the brain, but the tech in the chip saved me. Now it's slowly killing me. One of your personality constructs, engrams.. It's overwriting my psyche. I gotta stop the process before it's too late. And I know you got the means to help me."

Takemura steps in.  
"Hanako-sama. V is living proof of the terrible crime your brother committed. We can confirm every word he speaks if only you will help him with the Relic."

Hanako-sama just sits there, quietly. Defiance still present in her face, but a flicker of doubt in her eyes. Maybe they had a chance to get her to believe them.

"Hanako-sama?" 

As Hanako-sama turns her gaze away, Takemura gives V a defeated look, shaking his head. She would not budge. The silence is broken however by the sound of broken glass and noise from the hallway outside. Takemura's ears perk up as he listens towards the door.  
"Did you hear that? Go and check."

V stands up and walks over to the door to listen when an Arasaka military AV flies by the window, sending bullets flying across the room. Takemura shielding Hanako-sama as V dives behind an old shelf.  
"Arasaka! They have found us!" Takemura yells.

Second later, the room is filled in a blinding light as a flash-grenade detonates. V blinded by the light only hears something breaking apart and multiple people entering. As his vision clears, the wall outside has been blown up. A mecha is carrying Hanako-sama into the AV as several Arasaka soldiers are pouring out shooting towards Takemura. One of them closing in on V, ordering him to get on the ground. The floor buckles and collapses underneath, sending V dropping down to the ground floor. His optics erroring out from the rough landing.  
Johnny flickers into view as he runs towards V, telling him to get the fuck outa there. V shakes his head.

"Goro.. I can't leave him up there!"

"Forget him! The guy's toast! Less you wanna end up like him!"

V had had enough. He would not let Takemura face this alone. He would crawl his ass back up there even if all of Arasaka was crammed in his way. He sets off running, ignoring Johnny's protests as he climbs up the stairs again Slicing his way through Arasaka soldiers without caring if he got shot. He had to reach Takemura. The relief from hearing the distant yells and taunts from Takemura spurs him to further. He was still alive. He grabs one of the guns off of a beheaded soldier and bursts through the door, shooting down the closer two and throwing his katana into the third ones face. 

"You should not have returned. You will die here with me!"

V runs up to Takemura to wrap him in a bone breaking embrace.  
"You honestly believe I would leave you to die here? Fuck no! I will not have someone I care for die on me!"

Takemura returns the embrace.  
"We have to get out of here!"

V leads Takemura to the hole on the floor.  
"It broke all the way to the ground floor. We can get a quick escape out from there."

Takemura nods. V walks over to one of the dead soldiers and pulls out his katana from its face before returning to the hole. They both jump down carefully, grabbing hold of the pipes and metal rebars sticking out through the floors to soften their landing. Slicing and shooting past the few on the ground floor was easy. As they both run out, the biochip causes V to fall down.  
"C'mon, V!" Takemura pulls V up. "We must go separate ways! Alone we have a better chance!"

V looks back into the building as the commotion draws nearer.  
"Fucking run, Goro! I'll be okay! Find somewhere to hide!"

V pulls Takemura in for a quick kiss before shoving him off to run the other way. He looks back one last time at Takemura's retreating back before running to his car. He slams down on the gas and speeds off towards the badlands. He was going to hunker down at the Sunset Motel. He tries, one last time, to call Vincent. It rings, and rings.. Just to end up in voicemail. He decides to leave a message, hoping his friend might answer. 

"Vince.. If you hear this, please, call back.. I'm sorry."


	16. Choices

24 hours has passed since V hunkered down at the Sunset Motel, waiting for anything to happen. There has been radio silence from both Takemura and Vincent, which has been quite frustrating for V. He would have hoped that his friend would have at least called him back. Johnny hasn't stopped complaining about everything. As V is nearing his breaking point of sending random shots towards Johnny, even knowing it won't do anything, a car is heard pulling up. Johnny shuts up and leans towards the window, trying to get a look on who it could be. 

"Only one? Whatever you do, do NOT answer the door." He snarks.

V getting majorly done with Johnny's shit stands up and walks up to the door, listening. Someone knocks. V holds his breath as he leans closer to the door, trying to listen for retreating footsteps. The person on the other side sighs.

"Ugh.. I have a message for V.."

V slides the door open, gun pointing out for potential shots into a face. A woman stands there, clearly annoyed.

"Finally.." She rolls her eyes as she walks in, not caring at all that V had a gun pointing towards her head. "That on the wall.. is that blood?" She asks, disgust written all over her face. She lights a cigarette and takes a long drag out of it, blowing smoke like a tire fire.

"Never you mind the blood, you said you had a message for me. So? Out with it." V answers annoyed. He was already pissed enough from Johnny's constant complaints. He didn't have patience left for another one to add complaints onto that pile.

The woman sits down at the table, puffing away on her cigarette. "It'll start soon."

V drops his shoulders and plops down on a chair next to her. "What will start, exactly?" He looks at her, expecting her to either start talking or spontaneously combust. 

Johnny studying the woman closer raises his eyebrows. "It's a doll.."

V looks up at Johnny. "A doll? You think she might be a proxy?" He asks him in his mind. Johnny just shrugs in response.

The doll suddenly clears her throat, eyes now glowing orange, and pushes the cigarette further away from her face. Clearly whoever was using her was not a fan of cigarette smoke. "I must make one thing clear. I still think you are mad, but..."

Ouch. V's pride taking a slight hit on that. "Hanako? Is that you?" He asks, interrupting her.

"But I cannot fool myself any longer. I believe you." She responds as if she hadn't heard V. 

V getting his hopes up a bit. This is definitely Hanako-sama speaking. "Heard anything from Goro? We split up when we went on the run.."

The proxy sighs. "Takemura is in a secure location. That is all you need to know at this time."

"Bitch, not what I asked.." V curses in his mind. "Okay.. So now that you believe me.. What now?" He asks, trying to put on a patient face.

The proxy clasps her hands and sits up straight in a typical high status pose. "Yorinobu planted a tanto in the corporation's very heart. I must act while the wound is fresh. And you will help me. You are living proof of his crime and treason."

"You just expecting me to follow your plan.. just like that? I have my own plans to fulfill too. How about we make a trade. I'll help deal with Yorinobu, if you tell me all about Mikoshi." V losing patience as Johnny's engram seeps in making demands through him.

"Mikoshi? One of my father's flagship projects. A data fortress with servers situated on orbital stations all around Earth. Think of it as an archive of personality constructs, digitized psyches. You will not find salvation in there. Not without extensive knowledge of the Relic and the construct creation procedure."

V shakes his head trying to stop Johnny from influencing his way of thinking. He had no plans on attacking Arasaka, no matter how hard Johnny tried to persuade him. He had even refused to go find Alt, because she was supposedly Johnny's big key to get to Mikoshi and bring Arasaka down. He refuses to attack the very place his best friend works at, and the place that potentially now has Takemura hidden. "I tracked down Hellman. He and I had a bit of a chat. Got the blueprints for the construct. So don't worry about that. Besides, how am I going to be helping you? Arasaka is trying to hunt my ass, remember?"

The proxy looks around before fixing on V. "Let us meet in person. At Embers, in the city center. It is discreet. From now on, we both must exercise extreme caution." She leans back. Shortly after she groans and picks up the cigarette again and starts puffing. "Well, that's my job done." She stands up and walks out.

V sighs. He tries calling Vincent again, but it just ends up in voicemail again. "I guess Embers it is then.." He says out loud as he stands up and walks towards the door, ignoring Johnny's protests. 

\-----

Meanwhile in one of Arasaka Tower's dojos. Vincent is having a training session in martial arts with Oda. With fists and kicks flying, Vincent is beginning to have difficulties dodging. As Oda goes for a roundhouse kick, Vincent's holo starts ringing. The kick lands harshly on the side of his face, sending him toppling to the floor. He lifts a hand up in defeat as he stays on the floor. "Good one, Oda. Too bad it was only because I got distracted by my holo ringing." He sits up slowly, rubbing his cheek, looking slightly depressed. Oda had noticed how Vincent's expression changed every time the holo had started to ring. He knew who must have tried to call again. 

Oda crouches down next to him, "Was it V again?"  
Vincent looks down, sighing, as he nods. Oda tilts his head down, trying to look at Vincent from underneath. "You really should talk to him. He is your friend after all. Or are you still angry about the fight?"

Sneaking a glance sideways at Oda, Vincent manages to force a small smile. "I don't know if I'm even angry at him or if I'm just angry at myself. I failed not only my friend, but I failed you too. I should have been able to prevent it.. And now I'm failing him again by not being there for him.." His smile fading as he looks down at the floor again. The previous day had really scrambled his mind up. He was afraid of answering the holo, fearing that his friend would confirm that it was all because of him that everything had happened. That it was his fault for getting seen in that house, his fault that he got kidnapped by Oda, his fault that V was angry at Oda, his fault that...

"Hey.. Stop blaming yourself." Oda is squeezing his arms around Vincent's shoulders. 

Vincent hadn't even noticed that he had been pulled into a hug. His cheeks burning and eyes slightly stinging. He rubs his eyes only to get his hand wet. Was he crying? He leans his head against Oda's shoulder, the walls he had put up falling into pieces as he breaks down.

\----

As V is driving towards Night City again, he sends a call to Takemura, hoping that at least he would answer. The holo connects and a relieved Takemura answers.

"V? I am grateful to see you alive."

V smiles, "I talked to her. Well.. not personally, but through a proxy. You know who I'm talking about. She wants to meet in person."

Takemura smiles in return, "This is good to hear. It would be hard to find a better sign that she trusts you."

"Will you be there too?" V asks, hoping for a good answer.

Takemura's smile falters, "Not this time. Arasaka is still searching for me. We cannot risk it. But.. It is only a matter of time until we can meet again. Please, be safe, V."

"You too.." V disconnects the call. 

A little while later, he pulls up close to the large tower where he was to meet Hanako-sama. It had started to rain. Getting out of his car, he squares his shoulders and walks up to the elevator where two guards stood waiting. One of them informing someone via holo that V had arrived. V gets into the elevator, leans against the wall and slaps the panel, sending the elevator moving upwards. Johnny pops up, causing the biochip to send malfunction errors across V's optics.

"God, I feel sick. Don't like this at all. This porcelain bitch is the worst kind of news.." 

V just looks at him with an annoyed look. He didn't have the strength to argue with him now. His body starting to fail on him as the biochip wreaks havoc in his brain. The elevator comes to a stop. A guard dressed in white greets him as the doors slide open. "Hanako-sama is waiting."  
Soft piano music is heard as he exits the elevator. Hanako-sama is sitting by a grand piano, playing. She stops playing and stands up, "Excellent. You have come."

V walks up to her and bows, "Thank you for seeing me."

Hanako-sama nods, "Now, before we discuss details, I feel I owe you an explanation. I must tell you why I changed my mind and wish to help."

"I get it.. You weren't sure of anything.. If you could trust me, if Yorinobu really had killed your father."

"I knew. From the start." She answers blankly.

V's face drops. "You.. knew?"

"All the board members knew. Not one soul even slightly interested in the matter believed in the poisoning. Details were disparate, inconsistent."

"You knew but didn't do anything about it?! Why the hell not?"

"My father had flaws.. When a foe needed removal, my father ordered it without a thought to mercy. A way of being Yorinobu could not abide. But to my father, ends ever justified means. Saburo Arasaka has always valued just one thing. Family. I was to be it's heart- to uphold life, ensure continuity, stability, never to oppose it. Yorinobu raised his hand against our father. But he is an Arasaka. He is family. I do not expect you to understand. I wish you merely to know that I do not oppose my brother willingly, that it is difficult."

"Yeah I get that, he is your brother. But what changed your mind?" V starting to get impatient as his vision was beginning to get more and more static, indicating that he was not having long at all to get this straightened out.

"We received a warning during the parade. Security protocols were violated. The first doubts sprouted then. They grew yet even greater in your hideout, when my brother's assault group not to rescue, but to kill. My father was right about my brother. He never cared for us. I was brought up to be the heart of the family. It is time for the Arasakas to listen to their heart."

V nods, as his vision begins to falter. 

"I can lead you to Mikoshi." She continues.

V shakes his head, "Ignore that request. I don't really care about Mikoshi. That was just the biochip glitching." He tries to ignore Johnny who was now having a raving hissy in a corner. Sending the biochip into even more errors.

"Yorinobu will soon call a meeting of the board. Representatives of all factions are expected to attend. The perfect moment for them to learn about the circumstances of my father's death. I will get you into this meeting, and you will testify against my brother. Help me get rid of Yorinobu, and I will help you get rid of the construct." She points two fingers towards her nose. "It seems we are running out of time. You are bleeding." 

V wipes his hand under his nose, smearing blood over his fingers. "Shit.."

"I suggest you do not delay. Make your decision."

"Don't worry, I won't delay. I just.. need some air." V turns and walks back to the elevator, stumbling slightly as his body gets weaker with every step. Johnny pops up next to him, pissed off, wanting to take control and get Rogue to join him in his assault on Arasaka. He was still determined to blow the building to smithereens. Halfway down the elevator, V's mind goes blank as unconsciousness engulfs him. 

As his mind comes to again, heavy static clouding his vision, he realizes that he is in Vik's clinic. Laying on the medical table.

"Easy there. Don't move just yet." Vi's voice came from somewhere next to him. "You are in pain, I know. Delirious when you arrived so I had to dose you with Betahaloperidol. But light oversensitivity's a good sign. Means your optic nerves aren't damaged."

V trying to sit up, "How.. did I get here?"

"Slowly, V. You dragged yourself in here, beat to hell and back. Gave Misty one helluva fright. Then you shoved my patient at the time off the table, demanding to be treated immediately." Vik answered slightly annoyed. 

"I.. uh.. wasn't completely myself." V says, slightly embarrassed that Vik had witnessed that.

"Yeah, I know. And that is a bit worrying."

V sighs as he now had managed to sit up straight. "Just give it to me straight, Vik. You look like you are holding something back.."

Vik sighs and crosses his arms. "How much longer is this going to go on? Next attack, you won't be able to crawl back here. You'll flatline in some back alley. This is your last chance to take matters into your own hands. Understand?"

"The hell you think I've been doing?" Anger seeping into him. He had tried to find a way to deal with the biochip.

"Well whatever it is, it keeps landing you on my table. I have prepared a little setup for you over there. There you will find one last dose of pseudoendotrizine. A gift from Misty. Wanna give in to the voices in your head, go ahead, take a puff. Or.. find another way. End things on your own terms. Got a little present from me over there too. Blockers. Manage to walk the few yards up to the table.. The rest'll be up to you, and you alone." He turns and walks back to his desk.

Johnny walks up to V, puffing on his cigarette, "You heard 'im. We've got one last chance. I'm taking the wheel. Endotrizine, Rogue, 'Saka Tower. Only way this is gonna work."

"Shut the fuck up, Johnny. This is my decision and mine alone." V shouts at Johnny in his mind.

"Need to stretch your noodle? Fine, just not in this basement." Johnny answers, strangely mixed with V's voice.

Vik looks at V, "Christ, V, You are talking out loud. Please, go fix this thing!"

V gets off the bed and hobbles towards the small table where two pills and a gun was laying. He grabs them and walks towards the exit where Misty was sitting, looking at him.

"Hey, V. I heard your.. thoughts? "

V looks embarrassed, "Sorry about that.."

"No need to be. I know what's going on. And I know it won't be easy. For either of you. If you don't want to decide here, I know a much better place."

V looks at her, shaking his head. "There is no need. I know what I need to do."

Misty nods and walks into her office. V already knew what path to take. He downs the blockers and sends a call to Hanako-sama.


End file.
